To Claim His Mate
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: Formally a Two-Shot now a FULL STORY! Isabella is returning home after the death of her father. A car crash lands her in the mansion of Alpha Jacob Black. Once Jacob recognizes Isabella as his mate will he ever let her leave? MA Readers Only!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Ok so this is just a thought that popped in my head and I thought I'd write it down. I haven't decided yet whether or not I'm going to make it a full story or just a two-shot. Anyway here's the first chapter…tell me what you think. **

Isabella Swan promised herself that she would never again return to her hometown of Fork, Washington. It was nothing but a small town filled with trees and legends of mythical creatures. As a child she'd always craved big city life; now working as a high profile fashion consultant in New York City she'd finally found it.

And yet after all the promises she'd made to herself, all the times she'd repeated over and over 'I'll never go back there' here she was driving down a mostly dirt road headed to the home she'd anxiously run away from the moment she'd graduated high school.

She was being brought back home by the tragic murder of her father. Charles Swan served as Chief of Police in the neighboring city of Seattle and had been shot during a routine traffic stop by some jerk who didn't want a speeding ticket. Though Isabella greatly loved her father, the town where she grew up simply held too many bad memories for her. Her mother had been killed here when Isabella was just five years old. Renee Swan owned a bakery in the town and was loved by everyone. And then one night three teenagers decide they needed cash for drugs and just like that Isabella's mother is snatched away.

Isabella had missed the memorial service that department held for her father and was only coming back to collect her father's ashes and the small fortune he'd left for her. She had plans to add to that fortune by selling her father's home in Forks. She had no use for it. His house in Seattle was worth more money of course but was currently being occupied by Charlie's second wife Victoria. There was no way her gold digging step mother was letting her have that house. She wasn't going to fight her for it anyway. All she wanted to do was meet with Charlie's lawyer, get her money, get back to New York and if she never saw the state of Washington again it'd be too soon.

Isabella had been so lost in her own thoughts of returning home that she didn't see the deer standing in the middle of the road until it was too late. She turned the wheel trying to avoid the wide-eyed creature staring back at her. Her tires screeched as her car searched for stable ground that it would never find. The car flipped and Isabella being snuggly locked in her seat belt was left to helplessly tumble with the car until it finally came to a stop at the base of a tree.

The wolves all turned toward the direction of the loud crash.

"_What was that?" The dark grey wolf growled, always expecting a fight. _

"_It sounded like a car but who in their right mind would be out here?" The female wolf answered. _

"_It's a girl. I think she's unconscious." The dark brown wolf sniffed at the girl's hair through her broken car window. _

"_Embry! What is wrong with you? Get away from her!" The grey wolf growled again. _

"_But Paul I think she's hurt pretty badly." The wolf_ _sniffed her again. "I smell blood." _

"_Oh no! We have to help her." _

"_Oh no you don't Leah. I know what you're thinking and it's not happening." _

"_Paul you heard what Embry said, she's hurt. We can't just leave her here to bleed to death." _

"_Oh yes we can. We are not to consult with humans in anyway; those are the Alpha's rules. Now which one of you is ready to face Jacob's wrath when we show up with a bleeding human girl?" There was silence among the wolves. Paul felt smugly satisfied. _

"_Leah run back to the manor and have them prepare a room, food and a bath for this girl. We can't just leave her here. I will deal with my brother." _

Embry didn't wait for a response from either Leah or Paul, although he was sure Paul would have much to say. He phased back into his human form, snatched the car door off its hinges and removed the small, injured girl. She felt like a feather in his arms and her skin was incredible cold. For a moment he worried that they might be too late; that is until his wolf hearing picked up the sound of her heartbeat and light breathing. Embry let out a sigh of relief and pressed toward his home.

Leah raced back to the manor as quickly as her legs would take her. She phased back into her human form just as the mansion came into view. The moment she burst through the door a silk robe was placed on her body. She knew where it had come from but didn't take the time to acknowledge it. She continued to run until she reached the kitchen.

"Mistress Leah? Is everything alright?"

"Esme go fetch Carlisle and tell him I will need his assistance. Tell Alice to prepare the corner guest room and you and Carlisle meet her there. Rosalie please prepare some soup." The vampires glanced at each other for a moment but both knew not to question Leah. They both quickly went to doing as she'd instructed.

Leah left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs and into the corner guest room where Alice was already putting fresh sheets on the bed.

"I saw the minute you decided to help her. I can't see how it will turn out though but I do know that the Alpha won't be happy about this."

"He'll get over it. I hope." Alice quirked an eyebrow at Leah but otherwise said nothing.

"Leah, is the room ready?" Leah turned towards the door and saw Embry cradling the tiny human in his arms.

"Yes. Alice is just finishing things up. The girl will need a bath in the mean time."

"I can do that." Alice volunteered. "Give her to me. I'll get her cleaned up and then Carlisle can look at her wounds. You two can go explain this to the Alpha." Alice smirked.

Embry and Leah exchanged a long glance before nodding and leaving Alice to attend to the broken girl. Neither of them spoke as they climbed the staircase that led to the Alpha's study. They were both too busy trying to calm their shaky nerves.

"Are you ready?" Embry asked as they approached the Alpha's door. She nodded so he proceeded to knock.

"Come in." Their Alpha's voice, always so strong made Leah's knees go weak. They quietly stepped inside and closed the door.

Jacob Black sat reclined in his black leather office chair watching curiously as his half brother and one of his most trusted pack mates stood trembling before him. He knew that something was off tonight. His entire household seemed to be in a panic.

"Well? Is someone going to speak?" He urged.

"Brother." Embry spoke first and Leah let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to be the one. "Paul, Leah and I were patrolling tonight as you ordered when we heard what sounded like a car crash nearby."

"A car? How did a car get into these woods?"

"We think her car slid down the ravine." Leah threw her hand over her mouth the moment she let that slip.

Jacob gave a deep irritated sigh before he spoke. "Her car?" He asked.

"Yes brother, her car. There was a girl inside so…"

"So what…brother?" Jacob leaned over and rested his elbows on his desk.

"I brought her into the manor." A small growl escaped Jacob's throat then and Leah backed away slightly.

"There is a human in my house? Where is she?"

"She's in the guest room downstairs. Alice is taking care of her and Carlisle is tending to her injuries." Leah explained. Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

"So you brought a bleeding human into a house full of werewolves and now you're letting vampires see to her wounds."

"Carlisle has unparallel control brother you know this."

"His control is of no issue! You know my rules! No human contact unless it is about business. A brainless human girl wrecking her car is none of our business."

"But she could have died." Embry argued.

"So what!" Jacob shot up from his chair and glared at his brother. "I want her out of this house now! And since I obviously can't trust the two of you to do it I will remove her myself." He stormed out of the office then; Leah and Embry were both too afraid to follow.

Isabella felt cold hands brushing the hair away from her face and wanted desperately to open her eyes but she couldn't. She remembered the accident but had no idea where she was now. The hospital maybe? The cold hand touched her face again.

"How is she?" A musical male voice called out from somewhere in the room.

"She shall live. Carlisle gave her some medicine so she'll sleep through the night." Carlisle. Is that her doctor's name?

"She is quite the beauty." The male voice commented and if Isabella were awake she would have blushed.

"Yes she is. She is also quite the mystery. I can't see anything about her." The woman sighed and Isabella had no idea what she meant. "What about you? Can you hear her?"

"No but it could be the drugs in her system effecting her mind."

"Edward, do you think she'll be allowed to stay?" Edward.

"That is not for me to say Alice." Alice. Edward and Alice. "I think we'll find out soon however. The Alpha is coming." The Alpha?

Isabella heard the door of the room slam open but was still unable to move or open her eyes.

"Master." Alice and Edward greeted together.

"Get her ready. She is leaving now." The voice sounded powerful and deadly. And even though he was kicking her out his voice was having a strange effect on Isabella's unconscious body.

"But…but Master she is hurt." Alice pleaded.

"I don't care. This is not a hospital. She is not welcome here and she needs to go now!" Isabella inwardly trembled at the sound of the strange man's voice.

"We can't move her tonight Master." Edward said. "Carlisle has given her drugs for her pain and they have her out like a light. I'm not even sure she knows where she is right now." Isabella heard what sounded like a growl escape the strange man's lips and she inwardly quivered.

"Fine! But she is to leave as soon as Carlisle says that she is well. I will not tolerate housing these beings in my home." The door slammed again and she assumed it meant the horrible man was leaving.

"Alice, you should go do your chores. The Alpha is angry enough; if he thinks the girl is distracting us from work it will only make things worse." There was silence. "Don't worry I'll look after her tonight."

"Alright, take care of her Edward." Isabella felt cool lips touch her forehead and then there was once again silence in the room.

After several minutes she felt Edward slide into bed with her; just like Alice he was extremely cold.

"You really are very beautiful." He said as he tightens the covers around her body. Edward then began to hum a beautiful melody as Isabella felt herself succumb to the drugs in her system.

**Ok so there is the first chapter. I know there will be one more after this and then I'm not really sure if there will be anymore. I just had to get this out. Hope you liked it. Chapter two coming later this week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying this little story my mind has come up with. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Good news I have decided to make it a full story. You look for updates every two weeks. I'm sorry but this is the only way I can possibly add another story to my already long list. Anyway moving on….**

**I will be doing this story without a beta as my wonderful bluebaby3296 already has enough on her plate so if you see any mistakes charge to my head not my heart. **

Isabella awoke the next morning and she could feel the effects of the accident in her body. Her head was sore along with her back, arms and legs; basically she knew she was lucky to be alive. After she'd taken a moment to thank God for life her next task was trying to figure out exactly where she was.

Isabella sat up slowly wincing slightly as the pain in her body intensified. She looked around the room and it was beautiful but still gave away no clues as to where she was. She tried to remember where she'd been driving before she had the accident. She couldn't. She did remember a few things though like the rude man who'd come into the room last night demanding that she leave. She remembered the cold girl's tenderness and she cared for Isabella's wounds. Alice; that was the girl's name. And what about the man who'd sang her to sleep last night. She was trying so hard to remember what she'd heard Alice call him. Ahhh that's right Edward. If she got into any trouble in this strange house she'd look for Edward and Alice. At least she knew they liked her.

She was trying desperately to remember how she'd gotten out of the car at all. She remembered the car flipping and tumbling down the ravine with her still inside. She remembered that before she'd passed out the car was upside down. Who could have gotten her out of something like that?

"Oh you're awake!" Isabella was pulled out of her thoughts by a female voice and the smell of bacon.

The woman pushed the bedroom door open a little further and Isabella was finally able to get a good look at her. She was breathtaking. Her skin was a beautiful bronze and her dark hair flowed to the small of her back. She had strong facial features and beautiful deep brown eyes.

"We were worried about you for a while there. I brought you some breakfast. I hope you're hungry." She sat the tray of bacon, eggs, toast and a grapefruit and a tall glass of orange juice in front of Isabella and there was no way for her to deny how good it looked and smelled.

"I am. Thank you." The woman smiled and then motioned for Isabella to take the first bite.

"Mmmmm." Isabella moaned and the warm eggs slid down her throat instantly curing her hunger.

"Esme will be thrilled that you seem to enjoy her cooking. I'm Leah by the way. What's your name?"

"Isabella. Ummm if you don't mind me asking where exactly am I?" Leah chuckled.

"Quileute Manor." Isabella shivered.

If she was at Quileute Manor then that meant that she was in La Push. She'd heard stories about these lands and the things that lived here when she was growing up. He father had told her never to go there. He said that the creatures that lived there were dark and dangerous. He said they would steal her life and destroy her innocence.

But they saved her. They couldn't be that bad if they saved her life, right?

"I take it you've heard of us." Leah said. "Stupid town and their legends."

"I'm sorry Leah it's just that I've always been taught to stay away from here. Everyone says you all are dangerous."

"It's alright Isabella. We know the stories that your people tell about us and it's fine. We like the privacy." Isabella blushed with embarrassment.

"Of course you do. Well as soon as I finish breakfast someone can take me into town and I'll get out of you way." Leah laughed and Isabella shot her a confused look.

"Isabella, you're not going anywhere. You're alive which we're all grateful for but Carlisle says you have some pretty bad bruises and cuts and he wants to tend to that himself. He also says you had a pretty bad concussion last night he's not going to let you out of his sight until he's sure you're all better."

"But last night the man said as soon as I was awake I had to leave. What's he going to say about Carlisle not letting me out of his sight?"

"Oh he'll be fine. He's not as bad as he seems. He just knows what everyone thinks of us and it makes him anxious to have strangers around. Just try and stay out of his way and you'll be fine."

"How long do you think I'm going to have to stay here? I really wasn't planning to stay in town long. I only came to take care of some personal business." Isabella wanted nothing more than to be on the first plane back to New York.

"I'm sure you won't have to stay too long. Anyway looks like you're all finished with breakfast. Why don't you go take a shower? I'll go see if Quil got your bags from your car. You might be more comfortable in your own clothes. Can you get into the shower by yourself? I can get Alice."

"No that's alright I can do it. Thank you so much Leah." Leah smiled. And then she took the now empty tray of food and left the room.

It took Isabella about 15 minutes to actually get out of the bed but she was determined to do it on her own. She was glad that Alice had only put her on a robe after she'd bathed her last night so she didn't have much undressing to do. She stepped in the shower and let the hot water take her away.

"What do you mean a few days!" Jacob screamed and Carlisle flinched.

"Master, she was seriously wounded in that accident. She was nearly killed. She is not well enough to be left alone. What kind of doctor would I be if I let her walk out of here when I know she still needs treatment?"

"Carlisle this is not a hospital. If she still needs treatment then find her a good facility."

"I'd feel better if I could take care of her myself."

"She is not staying in this house another minute!" Jacob's hand slammed down on his desk and it broke under his strength. "Oh great! Esme is going to kill me for breaking yet another desk."

"Master, I know how you feel about humans in the Manor but this girl is harmless and she's hurt. Please just let me make sure she's going to be ok before we throw her out."

"We don't know anything about her. What's her name?"

"Isabella." Leah said as she came into the room. "Her name is Isabella and I think she's pretty sweet."

"Of course you do Leah. You've been dying to get another human pet ever since Jessica Stanley ran screaming from this house."

"Jacob you're going to be nice to this girl and let her know that she is welcome to stay here as long as she'd like." Leah said sternly.

"I will do no such thing. If I had my way she would have been outside last night. I certainly will not be extending an open invitation to her. I have a pack and a family to protect. We don't know anything about this girl."

"She's already heard the legends and she didn't seem that afraid. Besides she said she wasn't planning to stay in town long anyway. Just let the girl heal and she'll be out of our way." Jacob stared at Leah for a long time watching the determination in her eyes. He finally gave in and nodded.

"There are still some things she needs to know. Where is the girl now?"

"In the shower. Quil just brought her bag in from the car." Jacob nodded and headed towards the door. "No one come into her room. I need a moment with her." Just like that he was gone.

"Is it a good idea for the Alpha to be alone with her?" Carlisle inquired.

"He seemed to be pretty in control. I think it will be fine. Come on Carlisle, everyone else is going hunting. We should join them." Carlisle wondered if they should all leave the girl in the house alone with the Alpha. But Jacob did promise to let the girl stay until she was better and if anything the Alpha was a man of his word.

"Yes hunting with everyone will be fun. Let's go."

Jacob stepped into the "guest" room that had once served as the bedroom of his baby sister Rebecca before her death. Not all wolves survived the transformation and his sister had been one such unfortunate soul. The loss of her only daughter and the idea of her son being doom to a life as a werewolf had proven too much for Jacob's mother and she'd committed suicide shortly after Rebecca's death and Jacob's transformation.

But that was almost 200 years ago. Werewolves just like vampires could be immortal if they chose that. Over time Jacob had come to accept the fact that his half brother Embry was the only family besides the pack that he had left. His father Billy had been killed in the great battle with the Volturi that left young Jacob as Alpha.

The Volturi believed that the human race was beneath them and begun a war to take over the world. Any vampires who opposed the Volturi's way of thinking were killed. The Cullen family was such vampires. During the war they'd come to Jacob's father begging for sanctuary and pledging their loyalty to the wolves. Esme had been a dear friend of Jacob's mother so Billy couldn't find it in his heart to refuse them. After his death the family kept their promise and continued to be loyal to the new Alpha and his pack.

Carlisle often told Jacob that he'd rather his family be servants to the wolves than slaves to the Volturi. With the Cullens constantly in such close proximity the Quileute's now had more wolves than ever before. And the stories in the mainland about the two families were many and most of them were utterly ridiculous.

The sound of the shower turning off pulled Jacob out his mental trip down memory lane. He waited a few more minutes and then the bathroom door opened.

Isabella stepped out of the shower after the water had finally grown cold. The shower had felt so good she never wanted to leave although she was starting to become a raisin. She dried herself off with a towel that was hanging on a nearby rack and then wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She sucked in a deep breath when she spotted a man sitting on her bed near her bag of clothes. She didn't know whether she was more shocked about him being in the room or over that the fact that he was so insanely handsome.

Isabella worked with male models everyday in her line of work and not one of them could hold a candle to this beautiful man. His skin was bronze and his hair was long just like Leah's although his stopped just at his neck. His face was young but something in his eyes held such power and authority Isabella knew that nothing about this man was a child.

"Hello Isabella." The sound of his voice caused goose bumps to form on Isabella's skin and she involuntarily shivered.

"Hello….ummm I don't know who you are." He smirked and then quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Forgive me. My name is Jacob Black. I'm the master of this house." Oh so this was the man that wanted her gone the night before. Why was he being so nice now? "Carlisle said you had some nasty injuries. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm still a bit sore but the water helped a lot." Isabella squeezed the towel until her knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry I must be making you uncomfortable. Would you like me to leave while you change?" Something in Jacob's eyes was teasing. Isabella was not about to make him that he in anyway intimidated her or that she was uncomfortable with her body.

"No I'm quite comfortable in my towel. I can change when you leave."

"Hmmm well no complaints from me. There are just a few things I need to go over with you. This house is not a play ground please don't wonder all around. You may stay in this room, go to the kitchen or outside in the gardens. If Alice or Leah or anyone else chooses to show you their quarters that is their personal business but the rest of the house if off limits. My study is just up the stairs, down the hall and to the right. If you should need me during the day that's where I'll be."

"What if I need you at night?" Isabella couldn't believe she'd just asked him something like that. What in the world was that?

"If…If you need me at night my bedroom is two doors down from my study. The handle on my door is a wolf with it's mouth open. Just let yourself in you'd never be bothering me." Bella narrowed her eyes at him. That seemed to be such a change from what he'd been saying about her the night before.

"Well I want to thank you for allowing me to stay until this Carlisle person thinks I'm better. I promise I won't get in the way or anything." There was silence among them. Isabella noticed that Jacob was just staring at her. It was starting to make her a little uncomfortable. "Umm where is Alice or Edward? I'd like to thank them for taking care of me last night."

"They went hunting with the rest of the…family."

"Who all lives in this house?" Isabella inquired.

"Well let's see there's myself, my half brother Embry, Leah, her husband Sam and their daughter Emily and Leah's younger brother Seth. Paul and his brother Jared. My best friend Quil, his wife Claire and their two sons Colin and Brady. And then there is the Cullen family; Carlisle and his wife Esme and their children Edward, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper."

"Whoa! This house must be huge."

"It is at that. Why don't you get dressed and I'll show you around. Well the areas where you're allowed to go that is. It's a beautiful day I think you'll enjoy the gardens." Isabella smiled and nodded.

"Alright give me about 30 minutes and I'll be good to go." Isabella blushed and looked away.

"Isabella why is it going to take you 30 minutes to get dressed. Are you in that much pain?" Isabella nodded reluctantly.

Jacob stood up then and pulled the robe Isabella had been wearing from across the chair and put it over her body.

"I tell you what then, why don't we hang out down stairs in the lounge and watch some T.V. When Carlisle gets back I'll have him give you something for pain and we can see the gardens tomorrow." Isabella smiled brightly.

"I'd really like that. Thank you Jacob." Jacob returned her smile. And then he scooped Isabella into his arms and carried her down the stairs.

He tried to maintain his control as he carried her. Everything in him was screaming at him to take her and claim her as his. He couldn't believe that he'd imprinted on the tiny human girl the moment she'd stepped out of that bathroom. He'd been able to keep his composure in front of her but inwardly his wolf was howling with excitement. After 225 years he'd finally found his mate. It was rare for one of the wolves to imprint on an "outsider" it'd only happen one other time; with Jacob's cousin Cody. Jacob had allowed Cody and his Asian imprint Anna Ling to leave the Manor and find their own lives somewhere where the legends wouldn't follow them.

Now here Jacob was the Alpha of the pack imprinted to a white a girl. He inwardly chuckled at the irony. He had to admit though that she was beautiful. He was determined to make her love life on the Manor. There was nothing he couldn't give her and there was nothing he'd ever deny her. There was only one problem with that. Isabella was only supposed to be staying at the Manor until she healed which would probably only be a few days. Jacob knew he had to come up with a plan. Now that he'd found her he knew he could never go back to a life without his mate.

**Ok that is all for chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know it was a little slow but we're laying the ground work. I wanted to give you guys some background on the wolves and the Cullens and all that. As we can see Edward is mated to Tanya so you don't have to worry about him being a problem here. **

**I'm going to try and post another chapter next week since you guys had to wait so long for this one. I hope you guys will stick around and see how this story goes. Til next time…many kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Just a little something to get you through the weekend. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story. If I don't get to tell you this personally every single review is greatly appreciated and I love you all. **

**If you see any mistakes please forgive me as I am without my wonderful beta helping me with this story. Sad. I know but she has a lot on her plate. **

"Do you all think it wise that we left the girl alone with the Master? I mean are we sure he's in control?" Tanya asked and they quietly stalked a small herd of deer in a near by patch of trees.

"He seemed to be fine when Leah and I left. I believe that the Master will attempt to control himself with her. Alice you don't see him hurting her do you?"

"Honestly Carlisle I haven't been able to see much of anything where the girl is concerned."

"Can we stop calling her the girl, please?" Leah snapped. "Her name is Isabella. Jacob will absolutely remain in control around her. He wouldn't do anything to bring unnecessary attention to the manor."

"You have to see their point though Leah. I mean come on; we haven't had humans in the manor in centuries. I mean not for more than a few hours while we handled business. This is very different." Quil stated calmly.

"Well I for one agree with Leah. I think my brother perfectly capable of maintaining his control. Jacob has always had the best control out of any of us anyway." Embry defended.

"The best control mixed with the worst temper doesn't mean a whole lot though does it?" Paul added and Embry growled at him in warning. "Come on Em; I mean no disrespect but the Alpha has a terrible temper and we all know it. I think maybe someone should go back and keep an eye on the girl."

"The Alpha has a reason to have a bit of a temper Paul." Edward began. "He has had the responsibility of an entire pack on his shoulders for over 200 years. Not to mention him taking care of our family as well. I think he's earned the right to be a little testy."

"Not to mention the fact that the Alpha is still without his mate. Paul you know how hard it is to go without your woman by your side." Paul growled loudly at Sam.

"That is nowhere near the same thing. Jacob is without a mate because he refuses to leave the house. He refuses to allow any human connections to…what does he say? 'Complicate his duties' I had my mate by my side and she was lost to me. Lost because of what we are!" Alice was at Paul's side in a flash; pulling him into her arms to comfort him.

"Paul we've been through this. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Rebecca. It is not your fault that she didn't survive the transformation. And I know you're going to hate me for saying this but Rebecca was not your imprint."

"Alice." Paul growled out a warning to his friend.

"Don't you growl at me mister! You know I'm right. If she'd truly been your mate you wouldn't have been able to survive without her." Paul opened his mouth to protest but Alice stopped him. "I'm not saying you didn't love Rebecca because we all know that you did but she was not the only woman for you."

"Well do you suppose he will find the woman that is the one? The Alpha doesn't allow any of us too far from the manor. Only wolves that are already mated are allowed into the city because Jacob fears his wolves imprinting on the commoners." Leah said.

"I've never understood that one myself. Anyone care to explain?" Tanya inquired.

"The Alpha knows that anyone who imprints on one of the wolves is basically sentences themselves to a life on the manor because of the stories that surround us. Our mates have to disappear from the normal world because once they are imprinted on that's it." Embry explained.

"That's it for…" Tanya persisted.

"When a wolf's imprint reaches the age of 25 she stops aging in order to ensure she can share eternity with her wolf. But in order for that to happen the imprint has to be sealed. Meaning that the wolf has to claim and mark his imprint and she has to accept him." Leah explained.

"Has any imprint ever rejected her wolf?" Rosalie inquired. "I mean we've known you guys forever but we never thought we could ask these questions."

"Our histories tell of only one wolf that's experienced this. His name was Byron and he was the beta to Jacob and Embry's grandfather Ephraim." Paul began. "Byron imprinted on a woman name Shea who was already married and very much in love with her husband Jacques. Byron tried his best to win Shea's love but she was devoted to Jacques. Shea rejected Byron and his wolf's claim on her and chose to live her life with her husband."

"What happened to Byron?"

"He couldn't take the pain of the rejection his imprint. He wanted her. His wolf was crazy with need for her but it is in our laws that an imprint can't be force. The wolf has to accepted by his mate. Byron was in constant pain when he was in his wolf form it was worse. When Byron learned that Shea had become pregnant with Jacques' child he snapped. He let his wolf take full control and the consequences for the town were devastating."

"He killed people?" Esme gasped.

"He slaughtered over a dozen people in town. His pack brother's believed that his wolf was slowly making it's way to Jacques and Shea. The pack was forced to intervene."

"What exactly do you mean by intervene?" Tanya asked leaning in anxiously. This really was a very good story.

"They were forced to take him out. There was nothing else they could do. He was so far gone that Ephraim's Alpha orders could no longer control him. Because that it is believed that any wolf rejected by it's imprint will go mad."

"Well what about Shea? Did Byron's death affect her?" Alice asked.

"Yes its said that after Byron died Shea was never the same. She had been a bright, sweet, loving person. But after his death she fell into a great depression. No one knew of the imprint except Shea and her sister Raven. Not even Jacques knew. Raven went to Ephraim begging him to do something to help her sister. There was nothing for them to do. Shea was only a shell of her former with Byron. She wasn't even able to be a mother to her son. She only lived about ten years after Byron's death before she finally committed suicide."

"But if she rejected the imprint then she shouldn't have been affected. Their bond should have been broken." Jasper said.

"No. Just because Shea didn't want to embrace the imprint didn't change the fact that Byron was her other half. It didn't change the fact that they were made for each other."

"So what happened to Shea's son?" Rosalie inquired quietly.

"No one knows. Jacques took him away after Shea's death and no one ever heard from them again. That's why Jacob fears imprinting so. He doesn't ever want to be Byron; neither does he want ever be put in the position of his grandfather. To be forced to take the lives of one of his brothers."

"I can't believe we never knew any of this." Carlisle was in awe. "Imprinting truly is quite a fascinating concept. Was there any other reason besides her love for Jacques as to why Shea reject their bond?"

"An imprint takes over your entire existence. You live for their happiness. And you would gladly give your life for them. It is said that Shea craved her independence and feared what it would mean to be tied to Byron."

"Her independence? She sentenced them both to misery and death!" Jasper was outraged.

"She did not know that's what she was doing. She only half believed that the imprint was even a real concept." Leah defended.

"Well I think that's quite enough talk of lost imprints and broken hearts." Esme said sweetly. "We came out here to hunt and we haven't caught a single thing. Let's get back to it."

Jacob watched Isabella with curious eyes as her fingers slid over the many wolf paintings that hung in the manor. The two had been in Isabella's room watching television but the enclosed quarters and the lack of personal space was taking its toll on the both of them and Isabella had begged Jacob to take her on a tour of the house.

Isabella was shocked at how aware she'd been of Jacob's body so close to hers. His smell had taken over her senses and she'd barely been able to fight the urge to run her fingers through his thick mane of hair. She had to get out of that room. Why was he affecting her like this? As soon as they'd gotten down the hall she put as much space between them as was possible; pretending to be entranced by the pictures on the wall.

"These are very beautiful Jacob. You all certainly seem to have quite the fascination with wolves around here." He was behind her then. She could feel his heat against her back; his scent intoxicated her. Oh how she wanted to lean into him.

"Wolves are powerful creatures Isabella. Strong, intelligent and loyal. Why not honor them?" He breathed against her ear and she lost all ability to form coherent thoughts.

Jacob had to admit his pleasure in the way she seemed to respond to him. He knew the importance of her returning his feelings. Their imprint would mean nothing if she didn't feel the same things for him as he felt for her. It would kill them both and that he would never allow. This was his woman. He was going to do everything to ensure she never wanted to leave his side.

"Isabella?" Jacob whispered against Isabella's neck. "Hmmm" She responded softly. "Would you like to see the library?" That seemed to snap her from her trance.

"You have a library here?" Jacob nodded. "I thought I'd mentioned that earlier but perhaps I did not. I remember you saying that you enjoyed reading so I think its only right that you know where to find the good books."

Isabella smiled at him. She couldn't help herself, he was just so sweet. I mean grated he didn't exactly look like Mr. Peace Corps. He was all power and authority; that much was obvious. He carried it on him like a second skin but there was something about the way he looked at her that told her there was another side of him that he wanted only her to see. The way he looked at her was almost possessive as if he felt that he somehow owned her.

"I'd love to see it. Ummm is it far?" She blushed.

"It's on the other side of the manor but don't worry I know you're still in pain. I can carry you if you'd like?" Isabella nodded and he scoped her into his arms with no effort.

"You have a beautiful home Jacob but I don't see how you can stand being around so many people all the time. Do you ever want time to yourself?" She inquired as he carried her through the large house.

"Yes I do sometimes. I actually bought a beach house in Miami a few years ago." Although he's never set one foot inside of it.

"Oh Miami! I love Miami! We can spend our summers there!" Isabella blushed and looked away at her own remark. Why was she planning summers with this man? She was only going to be here a few days. Just until she healed. Why on Earth did she say something like that? She figured Jacob probably thought she was crazy.

Jacob sensed her unease and tried to soothe her embarrassment. "Of course if you'd like to visit the house we can meet in Miami and spend a few weeks there in the summer. I'd really like that." He smiled and she relaxed in his arms.

He knew that he had absolutely no intention of letting her ever return back to New York unless of course they were returning together to gather her things. He had to make sure she accepted their imprint. Both of their lives depended on it.

**That is it! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I just really felt like writing today so I gave you guys a filler chapter with a little bit of background on imprinting. Tell me what you thought. **

**I'll give a shout out to anyone who can tell me what book the names Jacques, Shea, Byron and Raven came from! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Time for another update! There were so many of you who knew where the names Jacques, Shea, Byron and Raven came from that I couldn't possibly name you all. But for those of you who didn't know those names come from Christine Feehan's Dark Desire. I'm a huge fan of the Carpathian Series so that was a quick shout out to them. **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga that honor goes to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. This is just my overactive imagination hard at work. **

"I think maybe I should have paced myself. I'm so tired." Isabella yawned as Jacob laid her down on her bed.

"It was my fault Isabella. I know you're still recovering from the accident. I shouldn't have tried to show you everything at once. I overwhelmed you."

After they'd toured the library Isabella had decided that she was up to seeing the rest of the house if Jacob wanted to show it to her. And him not being ready to release her from the warmth of his arms had readily agreed. They'd seen the gardens. He showed her all the different kitchens the house had. He took her to the piano room where normally no one goes but Edward.

Isabella loved the house. It was so beautiful. Jacob was beautiful. Any woman in their right mind would love to have him paying as much attention to them as he seemed to be paying to Isabella. But there was something in his eyes when he looked at Isabella, something in his touch when he held her that told her this man wanted to own her. And the idea of that scared her to death. Isabella craved big city life, tall buildings, fancy parties and being surrounded by fabulous people all the time. That was the life she'd created for herself. And she loved her life. But Jacob…this was his domain. She could tell he loved it here. He felt duty bound to protect the people who resided under this roof with him.

Isabella could respect that and she could understand it. But that would never be enough for her. So as much as she liked Jacob she decided that there was no need to get attached because this relationship would be going absolutely nowhere.

"Nah its not your fault Jacob. I'm actually starting to feel a lot better. I'll probably be able to leave in another day or two." Jacob flinched and he didn't know if it was because she was talking about leaving or because she sounded so excited about leaving him.

"Isabella lets not rush anything. I want to be sure that you are in better than good condition before we discuss you leaving." Jacob was sure to choose his words very carefully. He said they would discuss her leaving. He never said he would allow such a thing to happen.

"That's really very sweet of you Jacob but I don't want to be a burden around here. I don't want to stick around holding up your staff when I'm perfectly capable of going home."

"That's enough talk of going home for now Isabella. Just focus on getting better. You are not a burden here by any means." He pulled the cover over her body and she snuggled into it.

"Oh no!" Isabella screamed suddenly. "I promised Jeremy I'd call him as soon I made it to town. He must be worried sick." A growl rose from somewhere deep in Jacob's chest at the thought of a rival he didn't know he had.

"Who is Jeremy?" He asked through tightly clinched teeth.

Isabella watched Jacob's expression change going from the sweet man who'd carried her around his mansion with such care to that of a predator ready to strike. She wondered what could have possibly caused him to react in such a way.

"He's a very good friend of mine from work. He's one of the makeup artist that works with our fashion company. Can I use this phone, please?" Isabella motioned to the phone that was sitting on the night stand beside her bed. Jacob let out a sigh of relief and then nodded.

"_Hello." _Jacob used his wolf hearing to listen to the voice on the other end of the phone. It was obvious from the sound of his voice that Jeremy was in no way interested in Isabella.

"_Hey Jer." _

"_Bells? Oh my God! I've been worried sick about you girl! I called that sorry sack lawyer of your dad's and he said you never made it there. What happened?" _The guy was in a complete panic.

"_I'm fine really. I just kinda had a little accident is all." _Isabella said shyly as if Jeremy could see her through the phone.

"_What kind of accident? Bells are you alright?" _

"_Jeremy I just said I was fine. My car just kinda slid down a ravine but I'm good. There was a house nearby where the car landed and the family here is taking care of me." _Isabella smiled up at Jacob and he returned her smile.

"_Are you sure you're alright?" _His voice dropped to a whisper_. "They are holding you hostage or anything are they? You aren't in a Texas Chainsaw Massacre situation are you Bells?" _Jacob rolled his eyes.

"_Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Jeremy have you lost your mind? Listen I just wanted to let you know what happened and that I was ok. I'm still recovering though so I may not be home for a few days. Let everyone at the office know that I'm fine and I'll see them soon. Ok?" _

"_You got it doll. Call me and check in a little more ok? It'll help me not to worry." _Isabella smiled.

"_Ok Jeremy I promise I'll keep you posted. Bye." _And with that Isabella hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry about that. Jeremy just worries about me way to much."

"It's alright. It's good that you have such a good friend in your life. A woman as beautiful as you needs to have someone looking out for her safety." Isabella blushed and looked away.

Jacob wanted so desperately for their bond to be completed so that he could share Isabella's mind. He really wanted to know what she thought of him. Truth be told if he tried he could probably slip into her mind without her noticing but he didn't want to do that. He wanted Isabella to invite him.

"I couldn't help hearing your friend calling you Bells. Is that what you prefer?"

"No I like Isabella fine. No one calls me Bells except Jeremy. My dad used to call me Bella growing up but I was never too fond of that name either."

"Alright then Isabella it is. I think your name sounds perfect the way it is anyway." Isabella had to stop herself from getting caught up in Jacob's deep eyes. She needed a break from him. She was starting to feel as though she couldn't breathe.

"You know Jacob I'm a little tired. I think I'll take a nap."

"Of course. I'll go. Everyone will probably be home when you wake up. I'm sure Leah and Alice will be all over you but if you need a break I'll be in my study." With that Jacob left Isabella to sleep.

Isabella really was tired and drifted quickly into a deep sleep. As always since his death, when she slept she dreamed of her father. He was holding her in arms and running through a beautiful field of flowers. Isabella always felt guilty that she hadn't spent more time with him. Now it was too late.

All of a sudden in the mist of her beautiful dream Isabella suddenly felt as if all the breath had been taken from her lungs. Her dream was over and she could feel clearly that she was still in her bed in Jacob's home but she couldn't open her eyes. She tried to move but her body lay motionless while internally she struggled greatly. She went to scream for help but her mouth wouldn't open.

Suddenly Isabella felt a weight slam down on top of her chest. Almost as if someone had sat on top of her but she didn't hear anyone in the room. She tried to move or speak again to no avail. And then out of nowhere she felt two hands grip her ankles and began to twist them until the point of pain. Isabella had never felt so helpless in all her life. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she couldn't even open her eyes to see who was hurting her.

How was she going to get out of this? She couldn't ask for help when she couldn't even get her lips to move. For reasons unknown to her she began to mentally reach out for Jacob.

"_Jacob! Jacob! Help me, please. I need you!"_ She panicked. She was sure there was absolutely no way he'd heard her. Whatever this was on her chest was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do.

"Your imprint? Are you absolutely certain?" Embry asked Jacob as he paced nervously through the study.

"Of course I'm certain Embry. What I'm uncertain about is what to do about it. She is set to leave in a few days once she's better. And you know as well as I do that I can't very well keep her prisoner here."

"Well then what will you do? Allow her to leave and sit here and suffer? Does she have any idea?"

"She feels something for me I can tell. But I feel her confusion and fear. She's not sure what her feelings mean or why she's feeling the way she is for a complete stranger. She's also trying to convince herself not to get attached to me." At that Jacob chuckled.

"Have you been inside her head brother?"

"No. That I picked up on from watching her face. She isn't very good at hiding her emotions at all. I've been dying to read her thoughts all day but I don't to intrude. I want an invitation."

"She doesn't know she is supposed to invite you, idiot. Jacob if Isabella is truly your mate you can't afford to play games here. We can't afford to lose our Alpha should she reject the imprint and leave."

"I know Embry. It's just that…" Jacob's words were cut off but a sharp pain in his head. Someone was attempting to get into his mind. He was connected to his pack as well as to the Cullens so he knew it wasn't one of them. He allowed the intrusion only because it was so forceful.

"_Jacob! Jacob! Help me, please. I need you!"_ Isabella.

Jacob sprang from his chair and ran down the hall to Isabella's room. When he entered he saw her lying still on the bed but her body was covered in sweat and if possibly her skin was white. He made his way to her and began to shake her awake. He chose to communicate in her head because it would make their bond that much stronger.

"_Isabella, I'm here. Wake up sweetheart. I'm right here and I have you." _

Amidst the panic Isabella was feeling over her dream she heard Jacob's voice calling to her, coaxing her back into the world of the living. Whatever had been sitting on Isabella chest slowly released her and she was able to breathe. She opened her eyes gasping for air and Jacob pulled her tightly in his arms.

"_Everything is alright sweetheart. Take deep breaths. It was only a nightmare." _

"_Oh Jacob I was so scared. I felt like someone was sitting on my chest suffocating me. I was trying to scream and nothing would come out." _Isabella sobbed.

"_Shhh_ _everything's alright now. I have you. Nothing will hurt you in my arms."_ It took Isabella a moment to realize that neither she nor Jacob had spoken a single word aloud. They'd had that entire exchange in her head. But that's not possible! Is it?

"_Jacob? How are we able to speak like this? I mean we're talking in each other's heads right?" _For a moment Isabella wondered if she might still be dreaming.

"_Yes we are. I guess we're that close." _

"_But normal people don't talk in their heads. Oh my god! I always knew there was something wrong with me." _

"_Isabella breath, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. This is just our little secret and if you want we don't have to tell anyone else."_ Jacob's voice was very soothing and Isabella found herself getting lost in the sound.

"_Ok. We can just keep it between us. Yeah. Ok. I like that." _

"_Why don't we go to the kitchen and get something to eat. Maybe that will help to calm you down some more." _Isabella bit her lips as she considered that. Maybe she was just hungry.

"_Ok. I'd love a ham and cheese sandwich with all the trimmings. Mmmmm." _Jacob smiled. He couldn't deny the joy he felt that Isabella was so easily accepting of their new form of communication. But as he dug deeper into her mind he saw her thoughts of leaving him.

He saw her plans to run as soon as she was better and count him off as just a beautiful, kind stranger. He felt her urge to get away from the strange things he was causing her to feel. She wanted to run and for the Alpha that simply wouldn't do.

**Ok people that's it! I hope you all enjoyed that. **

**Now let me explain some things. As I said earlier I love the Carpathian Series and one of my favorite aspects of those stories is the lifemates ability to speak to each telepathically. I think it deepens the relationship so I've decided to make it a part of my story. What do you guys think about that? I hope you don't mind. **

**Things are moving along and soon Jacob will have to tell Isabella of the imprint. This is a short story. It will only be about 10-12 chapters so we've got to move things along. That is all. Review and tell me your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Is he absolutely sure that she's his mate?" Leah asked.

Embry had called the entire gang together to tell them all what Jacob had told him. Everyone was there with the exception of Carlisle and Esme who were in the kitchen with Jacob and Isabella.

"Yes he's certain. She reached out to him telepathically while we were together."

"Does she realize what reaching out to him in that manner means?" Edward questioned.

"She's created the mental bond between them without realizing fully what that will mean." Alice said.

"What does it mean? I'm lost." Rosalie said. The rest of the family knew a lot about Jacob and the wolves but Rosalie had always stayed to herself so all of this was news to her.

"It means that she will need Jacob in her mind frequently or she will become depressed without him." Embry began. "It also means that now Jacob will be able to find her no matter where she is and vice versa. If he can get a tap on her mind he can find her."

"She created the mental bond that's a whole more than what Shea ever did." Quil said.

"That still doesn't guarantee that she will accept the imprint. We have to be sure that she loves it here." Leah suggested.

"It's not the house she has to love Leah. It's Jacob. If she doesn't love them then it won't matter how much she loves this house." Embry stated matter factly.

"So Isabella I heard through the grapevine that you work in fashion. Is that true?" Esme asked as she finished loading Isabella's sandwich.

"Yes it is! I love fashion! Although you can't really tell right now I'm a wonderful dresser."

"_I don't think you should ever wear any clothes at all but then again that is simply my opinion." _Jacob crept into Isabella's mind with great ease and to his surprise she welcomed him.

"_Jacob!"_ Isabella mentally chuckled but visibly blushed. _"You've never seen me without any clothes. How do you know my body is even up to standard?"_

Jacob was so happy to hear her flirting with him. _"I have a very active imagination sweetheart. I'm sure your body is up to every standard but I'd be more than happy to inspect it for you." _

"_Hmmm well I think I may be well enough for a little inspecting tonight." _

"_I'm happy to take the job."_ Jacob shot Isabella mental pictures of what he planned to do to her once they were alone again.

"_Jacob as much as I'm enjoying this little preview you're giving me it is very distracting." _

"_Forgive me sweetheart I'll save it for later." _

While Jacob was enjoying their mental banner he could clearly hear Isabella's plan to have a fling with him before she went back to New York. In her mind the two of them would enjoy each other's bodies for a short time and then carry the memories of that with them when they went their separate ways.

"I'm sure you will be more comfortable once you can wear your own clothes again. I just want to make sure you're completely healed." Carlisle said.

"Speaking of being completely healed, how long do you think I'll have to stay here before I can go home?" Carlisle looked to Jacob and Jacob simply nodded for him to answer.

"Well Isabella for your own good I would prefer it if you stayed here for at least a week or so."

"A week? I can't stay here for an entire week. I won't have a job when I get back to New York."

"Isabella I'm sure your job will understand. You've been in a terrible accident sweetie. Your health should be the most important thing to them." Esme said.

"I don't want to put you guys out for that long. I feel like I'm in the way here."

"Isabella, why don't you eat your sandwich in your room."

"_Come Isabella, you can eat and you and I can discuss your fears."_ Jacob's voice was so soft in her head she could do nothing but nod.

Esme and Carlisle just smiled as Jacob and Isabella left the room.

"She is quite the beauty. I certainly hope the Alpha can convince her to stay."

"I'm pretty sure he is planning for that as we speak. They were speaking privately a lot while they were here. It is only strengthening their bond. It will make it that much harder for them to be apart."

"Well I'm getting tired Carlisle. I think I'll go to ground for a little while."

"I'll go with you my love. It will be more fun that way." Esme chuckled as Carlisle scooped her up into his arms.

"_Jacob I can't stay here for an entire week. I just can't."_ Isabella chose to privately communicate with Jacob. She didn't fully understand why but she loved talking to him this way.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave me sweetheart? I thought I was treating you extremely well." Jacob let his fingers slide through Isabella's hair as he spoke.

"It's not that." She said taking the first bite of her sandwich. "I just really don't want to be a burden."

"Have I or anyone in my household for that matter gave you any impression that you were a burden?"

"No but…"

"And if you leave now we won't get to enjoy each other the way I'd like." He brushed the hair away from her neck and planted a soft kiss there. She moaned softly.

"Well I guess a few days wouldn't hurt too much right?"

"It wouldn't hurt anything at all sweetheart." He lifted her face towards his and kissed her lips.

Jacob's lips were so warm that she felt his warmth spreading through her whole body. Her sandwich was quickly forgotten. Jacob reached down removing the sandwich from her lap and placing it on the night stand beside them. He lifted her up so that she was straddling him.

"No one's lips have every felt this good."

"Isabella I really would prefer if you didn't think of anyone else's kisses right now. Perhaps I'm not doing a good enough job. Let's see if I can fix that."

He lay back on the bed with her still straddling him and their lips still connected. He slid his tongue deeper into her mouth and savored the taste of her. With her hand he fisted her hair while the other slides down to cup her shapely bottom.

Now there was nothing Isabella's mind but Jacob. He was in every thought she was having at the moment. All she could think about was the feeling of his hands on her body. She sent him mental images of where she wanted him to go next.

"_That's right my sweetheart, show me what you want. I'll make every one of your fantasies come to life."_ He reached up to unhook the robe that covered Isabella's robe.

He cupped her breast in his hand and then trailed his lips down her neck do he could have a taste. Isabella moaned aloud. His scent and his touch seemed to paralyze her and she wanted nothing more than to surrender herself to him.

The more Jacob kissed, licked and nipped on her body the more open his mind became to her. What she saw there shocked her beyond belief. He wanted her. Not just right now in the moment, two adults enjoying each other's bodies. But he wanted her to stay. He wanted to love her; he wanted her to love him. He wanted to be the only man in her life, the only one to make her happy. He wanted forever with her. But what she couldn't find in his mind was a reason why. His feelings just seemed to be there. He was very sure that she was the only one he'd ever want. Always.

She pulled away from him and nearly jumped off his lap. "What is that? All those things I see in your mind?"

He was annoying calm as he sat leaning on his elbows in bed. "You know exactly what it is Isabella. Those are my feelings for you."

"Are you out of your mind? You can't honestly feel that strongly for me already."

"Oh but I assure you I do." Isabella began pacing back and forth around the room. Jacob remained on the bed watching her in amusement.

"You have no intention of letting me leave here do you? No wait. That wasn't a question because I already know the answer. I saw it in your mind. You can't keep me here." Isabella started to think of any way she could escape the house. Maybe Leah or Alice would help her get out.

Jacob was off the bed and towering over her before she could blink. "No one will help you leave here Isabella. You don't really want to go anyway." He stroked her cheek gently.

"You're in my head! Get out! Stop reading my thoughts." She was beginning to panic.

"_There is absolutely no need for this fear Isabella. I am not going to hurt you." _Jacob chose their private line of communication knowing it would make her more comfortable.

"_You won't hurt me?" _He shook his head. _"So am I free to leave?"_ Jacob frowned.

"_Why do you wish to leave me so badly? Do you not believe I could make you happy? I would do anything for you Isabella. I'd give you anything you wanted." _

"_I want to leave."_ She said stubbornly.

"_No you don't. You're afraid of what you feel for me. You're afraid of what you think being with me will represent." _

"_And what do I think being with you will represent? Since you seem to know everything." _

"_Not everything sweetheart, just what's in your mind. To you being with me means the loss of your freedom, the loss of the glamorous life you've created for yourself. You think I'm going to have you chained to me and this house every second." _She had to admit that had been exactly what she was thinking_. _

"_Wouldn't you? If you wouldn't, if you really just want to be with me then fine let's go back to New York together." _She was surprised she'd offered that but being honest with herself; she couldn't really see her life without him in it anymore.

"_I can't do that Isabella. I have an obligation to the people in this house. They are my responsibility and I will not abandon them." _

"_I respect that I really do. But I can't be stuck here. I won't be trapped in this hell hole." _Jacob winced as if she'd slapped him.

She was his imprint and she wanted nothing to do with him. She wanted to have a brief, satisfying fling with him and then leave him. She thought his home was a hell hole. She saw being with him as a trap. What kind of Alpha was he if he couldn't make his imprint happy?

"What did you just call me?" Isabella spoke aloud. Jacob didn't answer because he was too busy trying to calm himself. "Did you just call me your imprint?"

Isabella knew exactly what that word meant; although she hadn't heard it since she was a small child. Her mother's sister used to tell Isabella stories of their great-great grandmother who'd killed herself after the death of her imprint. Raven, Shea's sister had made sure the story of Shea and Byron would be passed on to future generations. Isabella knew that the word imprint meant that she was Jacob's mate and the word mate meant that Jacob was a werewolf. And according to him he was the Alpha.

"_You're a descendent of Shea?" _

"_Yes. I always thought the stories were just to scare us kids. I never thought it was real." _

"_Are you afraid?" I_sabella stared at him for a moment before answering.

"_Terrified. But not of you. I mean not exactly of you. I'm more afraid of what this will mean for us. I mean I know what will happen if I reject the imprint but Jacob I can't be stuck here. I just can't. Maybe we could find a way to handle this."_ Isabella began to go over different alternatives of how they could handle the imprint in her mind.

"_Isabella. No. What you're thinking will never work. I will not be ok with you going back to New York and coming to visit me every few months. You would be in great pain being that far away from me and so would I."_ Isabella sighed.

She already knew that. Her aunt had already told her. Once the bond was formed separation would be incredibly painful. Now that she thought about it she is the one who created the bond between her and Jacob. She mentally reached out to him during her nightmare.

"Jacob I can't promise you anything serious right now." She spoke aloud again. "I love my life in New York. I love my home and my friends. But I understand what the imprint means. I can promise you that I won't run and that I'll try to give us a chance. But you have to promise that if it doesn't work out between us you will let me go my own way."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I will promise no such thing. If things are not working out between us I will promise to fix the problem in a timely manner. But I will never make a promise to give you up." Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and as a reflex her arms came up around his neck.

"Jacob we're going to have to come to some kind of understanding here." She was breathless as Jacob had begun to trail kisses down her neck.

"Alright I promise to love and you may promise the same to me. Understanding reached." He captured her lips with his and kissed her senseless.

Isabella wasn't sure how to handle the imprint or the fact that she'd just learned that werewolves and there was a pretty good face she was in a house full of them. But here in Jacob's arms none of it seemed to matter. She could feel nothing but him and just for tonight she wanted to relish in that feeling. The rest of the world could wait until tomorrow.

**Yes I'm stopping. I know I mean, sorry. Isabella knows about the imprint and lucky for us Jacob doesn't have to waste time explaining every single detail to her because she knows the story. Next chapter a little lemon from Jacob/Bella. Hold tight til then. **

**Follow me on Twitter mslovely1687**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys I don't really know what happened. I loaded the wrong chapter first and now ugh! Anyway I'm sorry for the delay but I hope this fixes the problem. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. I Luvs Me Some U! **

**ShavehC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings! Did you miss me? I certainly missed all of you! I've been having a bit of writer's block but I think the problem is all corrected. We shall see…**

Isabella clung to Jacob in both anticipation and fear as he lowered her body to the bed. She knew that if she would rejected the imprint she would doom them both. Jacob would be unable to lead his pack and they'd be left defenseless without him. And she'd be nothing but a shell of herself without him.

But could she really give up her life to be with him? He was a werewolf so she knew that meant he was dominant and possessive. But it also meant that he was loyal and protective and would defend her with his life.

Isabella had always longed for that kind of love. She'd always been a little distant from both her parents because they always thought her strange. And even now living in New York, constantly surrounded by people she often felt as if she was the only person in the world; like she didn't fit anywhere. She felt different in his arms. She felt like she was finally exactly where she belonged.

"_This is exactly where you belong, my sweetheart…in my bed and in my arms." J_acob's body was pressed tightly against hers and she could feel each one of his defined muscles pressing into her.

She couldn't resist stroking his strong arms with her fingers. His body was so hard yet incredibly soft to her touch. He was kissing the corner of her mouth and slowing traveling down her neck to her chest, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Her body burned for him. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him to take her with no reservations. She wanted him to convince her to stay, show her exactly what it would mean to be his forever.

"_It will feel exactly like this Isabella; everyday. I'll never get enough of touching you."_ His hand came down to cup one of her breast. And then she saw his head drop and felt his tongue stroke her now peeking nipple.

Fire raced through her veins and she craved more of him. Needed more. As his lips traveled lower down her body she thought she would burst into flames from the heat he was leaving behind. She felt his warm breath blow against her sweetest spot and her body quivered beneath him.

"_Jacob, please."_ She begged him. It wasn't like her at all but he was setting her on fire and she desperately needed release.

"_That release will come only when I wish it so. Patience my sweetheart. I need to taste you now."_ His tongue came out to stroke her clit and she nearly came undone.

She was moaning and gasping for breath, her head turned from side to side and her body writhed beneath Jacob as he continued to bring her pleasure with his mouth. She could barely breathe. He licked and nibbled and brought her to the brink over and over; each time refusing to let her go. Just when she thought nothing could feel better than this Jacob roughly shoved two fingers inside her and she cried out in pleasure.

"_It can always feel better sweetheart." _Having him in her head feeding her desire was making the experience even more intense and she was quickly losing control.

"_Jacob, please you're killing me. I have to….I can't hold on anymore." _Jacob slowly inserted a third finger and sped up the movements of his tongue.

"_Now you may let go."_ Almost as if on cue Isabella's body exploded in pleasure. Jacob was careful not to miss a single drop of her sweet nectar.

She tasted like honey and sweet cream to him. He knew he'd never get enough of the taste of her not even if they spent eternity together. Jacob disappeared as Isabella began to come down from the clouds only to appear a few minutes later. He scoped her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom where a warm bath was waiting for her.

He lowered her inside and simply stared at her. She was still a little dazed from their first experience together and it brought him joy to know that he'd so thoroughly pleased her.

"Jacob, will you get in with me?" She looked at him from beneath her lashes and he felt his body stir with desire.

"No Isabella. If I were to get in that bath with you we would never get out. Enjoy the water. I'll be in bed waiting for you when you come out. If you have need of me you have only to reach out."

Once Jacob was out of the room Isabella let her self relax and think about what had just taken place between them. She'd just experienced the greatest pleasure of her life and it was just his mouth. No one had ever made her feel the way Jacob had. She tried to think about what her life with him would be like.

He would bring her body immense pleasure; that much was obvious. But he would control her. Jacob was the Alpha male, literally. He would demand submission from her. He would demand her obedience. She knew he was listening to her thoughts and she waited for him to deny it.

"_I will not deny what is the truth. I will demand both submission and obedience from you. And you will give me both."_ She hated how he always sounded so completely in control.

"_You're not my father Jacob. You can't order me around. You have no right." _

"_I am your mate." He was still calm. "And I have every right." _

"_Can't we work something out? I'm trying to work with you here. Why won't you compromise with me?"_ She asked as she began to wash her body.

"_Because every idea playing in that beautiful mind of yours involves you leaving me. That is something I can't allow." _

"_You can't keep me here!"_ She screamed mentally.

"_How will you leave then? You're in a house full of my werewolf family and vampires who are completely loyal to me. Who will help you escape me?"_ He laughed in her head and it irritated her to no end.

Isabella began to think about Randy. He was a New York Police Officer with a serious crush on her. If she called him…

Jacob growled loudly inside her mind and the sound made her entire body shiver. "_Do not think to put another person in our affairs Isabella. Especially another man. If he came here with the intention of taking you from me I would kill him."_ Jacob didn't raise his voice at all. There was no need to. It was a simple statement of fact. No one would ever take her from him.

"_Do you really think I'd be happy with you if you forced me to stay here?"_ She stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel.

"_I think you would pretend not to be because you are stubborn but I'm fairly certain I can make you very happy."_ Isabella came out of the bathroom and as promised Jacob was lying across her bed…shirtless. "Who is this Randy fellow? I saw many images of him in your head when you were thinking of him. He spends a lot of time around you."

Isabella blushed and looked away; unable to stop her mind from running through the many memories she had of Randy. The two of them walking in the park together holding hands, sharing dinner in her apartment, kissing in the movie theater, rolling around in his bed.

"_Isabella!"_ This time Jacob did yell and growl. _"I don't ever want to see any of that ever again. I realize you had a life before me but please." _

But she wanted him to see. Because that's what she'd miss if she stayed with him. It wasn't about Randy himself it was just the little things they did together. She wouldn't get to do any of that here with Jacob. He didn't even like humans in his home. She would be trapped at his side. His wolves and vampires always guarding her because as he said they were loyal to him. She would never be allowed to leave his side.

"_Is that really what you believe your life with me would be like? Do you think I'd make you that unhappy?"_ There was strong hurt in Jacob's voice. Isabella felt him as he withdrew from her mind and got off the bed. _"Very well Isabella. I would never sentence you to a miserable life trapped at my side. You're free to leave."_ He stepped out of her room and closed the door.

"Leah, get a car for Isabella. She is leaving." He whispered as he walked past his pack and into his study.

Leah looked panic stricken at Embry and then two of them ran into Isabella's room.

She was sitting in the middle of floor still wrapped in her towel. She was crumpled over in pain and sobbing heavily.

"Isabella!" Leah rushed to her side and threw her arms around Isabella's shaking body.

"He left me!" Isabella screamed. "He withdrew from my mind. It hurts so bad without him. I can't…I can't breathe." Isabella was having a full on panic attack.

"_Jacob stop this! You've made your point. She's hurting."_ Embry mentally chastised.

"_I'm not making a point Embry. I'm giving her freedom. She doesn't want me. She wants me to sex her up for a few days and then send her home. She is my life and she wants no part of me. I won't have her hating me. I can't trap her here."_ Embry had never heard his brother sound this way. So lost, so defeated.

"Isabella push your way back into Jacob's mind." Leah soothed. "He won't fight you. He thinks you don't want him. He's trying to give you what you want."

Isabella let her mind find Jacob's. He was trying to block her. Leah had said he wouldn't fight but he was. She pushed past his barrier until she connected with him.

"_Jacob? I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things the way they sounded." _

"_Yes you did Isabella. You wish to have a fling with me but you want no part of being my imprint." _

"_That's not true Jacob. I don't know how to be your imprint. The thought of being taken away from everything I know scares me. But knowing what it's like to not have you in mind; being without you scares me more. I want to try this but Jacob you have to meet me half way." _

"_I'm a dominate man Isabella. I cannot change that nor will I promise to. I will promise to give you time to learn to accept it." Isabella sighed. _

"_Fair enough. Will you come back to me now?"_ She sent him mental images of needing to be wrapped in his arms.

"_I'm on my way sweetheart." _

Leah and Embry had quietly stepped out of the room when they'd seen Isabella relax. They were sitting on Embry's bed in complete silence.

"Embry something is wrong. Jacob and Isabella's connection shouldn't be that strong. He was only gone a few seconds. She shouldn't have been affected for hours.

"I know Leah. I think that Jacob being the Alpha makes his imprint stronger. Without her he would be unable to lead. It is imperative he hold onto her. I think his wolf knows that."

"It's something else. It's like the imprint is almost going both ways. I don't think Isabella is completely human. I mean there were always theories about Shea. There could be something else in Isabella's bloodline."

"No Leah. We would sense it. I think that Jacob and Isabella share a bond that is deeper than imprinting. I think even if he'd never imprinted on her he still would have been drawn to her. I believe Isabella is his. Completely. Imprint or no imprint. They just haven't realized that."

"Well I hope they come to grips with it soon. I can't take much more of this. She needs to embrace the imprint Embry. We can't afford to lose our Alpha. The Volturi are still lying in wait. If Jacob is taken from us everything will be lost."

"Tell me something I don't know. This is not for us to figure out. Jacob and Isabella will find their way. Hopefully soon."

**There we have it people! I really hope you all enjoyed that. Tell me your thoughts. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I've missed you guys terribly. I'd like to take a moment to say thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You guys are absolutely awesome! I don't get to respond to all of your reviews personally but they are all greatly appreciated. **

**Now I have a request for you. I've been desperately wanting to read a good Bella/Jared fic. I've only read one here and I want to know if you guys know of any that I just haven't found. Let me know in your reviews or in a PM of you'd like. **

**Hugs&Kisses to all my Twitter luvs reading here. You guys have a very special place in my heart. Your encouragement there is what keeps the creative juices flowing…**

**Ok I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read. Enjoy. **

"What exactly happened that has you all so afraid?" Carlisle asked calmly as Embry continued to pace back and forth in the garden.

Embry and Leah gathered the entire pack and the Cullen family together to explain to them the situation that had taken place between Isabella and Jacob a few moments earlier.

"Jacob was going to allow Isabella to leave because he didn't believe she wanted any part of him." Leah began.

"He withdrew from her mind and gave her freedom." Embry continued. "She felt the loss immediately. We found her on the floor clutching in pain and it'd only been a few seconds since Jacob withdrew himself." The pack exchanged glances.

"That's not possible. It takes hours before the withdrawal of imprint takes effect." Paul said.

"I'm telling you Paul it was seconds. I thought Isabella was about to lose her mind or something." Leah sighed.

"Jacob was no better. The idea of pulling away from her had him totally depressed. We can't afford for anything to go wrong with this imprint. If it does we will be without a leader." Embry stated and the pack all nodded in agreement.

"I think you are more than fit to lead brother, should anything happen to me." They all turned to see Jacob striding into the garden, all confidence and power.

"Alpha we were just…"

"You were just discussing your fears of my imprint with Isabella." They looked at him with a mix of admiration and fear. "I'm a wolf too remember and I have excellent hearing."

"Then you heard that our concerns are legit. Forgive us brother for meeting behind your back but we didn't want to separate you from Isabella or worry you needlessly."

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand the importance of sealing my imprint with Isabella. Not just for us for you all as well. Her reaction to my withdrawal scares me as much as it does the two of you. It shouldn't be this intense."

"Where is Isabella now?" Alice asked.

"Sleeping. I'm trying to be patient with her and give her the time and space she needs to process all that's happening to her. I don't want to take her choices away. That's not the kind of life I want us to have together."

"You have no choice Alpha." Paul interjected. "You've seen that she can't resist you so why not take advantage of that? You can't afford to lose her. We can't afford for you to lose her. So what if you have to bend her will a little? She's your imprint. She will forgive you."

"And how long will it be before that happens? Isabella is strong. She won't just concede to my wishes. She has a life in New York; a job that she loves and friends. What kind of mate would I be if took all of that away from because that is what would suite me?" Leah couldn't help smiling at the way Jacob spoke. She could tell that he so desperately wanted to make Isabella happy.

"So what will you do then? Abandon us and run off to New York with her? You can't leave us here! If you don't want to be our Alpha then step aside and give it to someone who actually gives a damn about us!" Paul screamed and Jacob growled loudly.

"SILENCE!" Jacob growled out. Paul immediately started to fall to his knees under his Alpha's command. "Regardless of the situation at hand I am still your Alpha. You will never speak to me in such a manner ever again." Jacob hadn't raised his voice at all which made it sound all the more deadly.

"Please, this is getting out of hand." Esme interjected. "There has to be a compromise. What if there was a way for Isabella to do what she loved and still live here?"

"It is possible Jacob. There are a lot of rich and fancy people out in Seattle. I'm sure some company out there would love to have someone as skilled as Isabella work for them." Alice said.

"It'll give us the chance to create a new identity for ourselves too." Leah said happily. "We can get out of the Manor and interact more with the locals."

"No Leah." Jacob said sternly. "It would be foolish and dangerous to allow humans to get too close to us. It would be a mistake that our children could pay for."

"Not all humans are bad brother." Embry stated.

"Not all humans are good either brother. I won't risk my pack or my family." He nodded towards the Cullens and they all smiled.

"Not even for the happiness of your mate?" Embry asked.

Before Jacob could answer he felt a light stirring in his mind.

"_Jacob? Where are you? Why aren't you in bed with me?"_ Isabella.

"_I'm meeting with the pack right now my sweetheart. Go back to sleep. I'll be with you soon." _

"_But the bed isn't as comfortable without you."_ Jacob smiled.

"_Isabella. I need privacy to speak with the pack right now."_ He hadn't realized it but Isabella had already searched his mind to find out what the meeting was about.

"_Why is everyone so worried about the imprint? I'm not going to let you abandon the pack Jacob. Leah had a good idea. I mean would it be so bad to interact a little with humans." _

"_I will not discuss this with you now. And I see I'm going to have to start guarding my thoughts from you. This decision will be made by me." _

"_Excuse me top dog but that decision will be made by us."_ Jacob growled. _"Don't you dare growl at me! I'm your mate Jacob and if you expect me to stay here then you're going to have to learn to meet me half way on some things." _

Jacob sighed. _"Isabella you do not understand what will happen if we start to interact with the humans. What will happen when they realize that we are aging? Or when the blood moon comes and we have to lock ourselves up for weeks to keep us from slaughtering them? Where will we tell them we've been? On vacation? There is a reason we live the way we do. If we start interacting with them we have be forced to move every few years to keep away suspicion." _

"_You can't keep them trapped on this Manor forever either Jacob. You all have lived for centuries but you haven't really lived at all. That's even more unfair to them then the possibility of moving ever few years. The world is big place. There is much to see. And for wolves running in different places all over the world might be pretty fun." _

"_You are a very dangerous woman Isabella. I'm tempted to give you everything your heart desires." _

"_My heart only desires you. But I want us all to be happy. The immediate threat of the Volturi is over. Maybe it's time to go your own way." _

"_We're a pack Isabella. That is not an option for us." _

"_Ok fine. I'll concede to that. But at least come out of the shadows Jacob. I want to be with you but I won't be happy trapped here." _

"_Oh Isabella." _

"You know she is right brother. We have lived this way far too long."

"Is it too much to ask for a little privacy when I'm speaking to my mate?"

"Well you were discussing all of us and you didn't block your thoughts so I took that as an open invitation. Sorry." Embry shrugged not truly being sorry at all. And then he smiled as Isabella joined them in the garden.

She walked straight to Jacob and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Hello my love." She said sweetly placing another kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Hello sweetheart." He caressed her cheek gently. "So how exactly do we make our debut into the human world?"

"Well I still have to meet with my father's lawyers. That would be a good start for you and I. Esme, Rose, Leah and Alice might enjoy a nice trip to the mall and maybe a spa day. And the guys could go play some ball at one of the local gyms or something."

"Ummm yeah I don't think that's such a good idea." Embry began. "Our supernatural abilities make sports with us very…interesting."

"Ok so then go gets some drinks at the local bar." Isabella suggested.

"But we can't get drunk." Emmett pouted.

"Well they don't know that. Come on eyes this is about keeping up appearances."

"Well I'm all for it." Alice bounced. "I mean I love shopping for everyone online but to actually get to go in a mall. EEEEE!"

"Yeah and my shoulders have been kinda tense lately. I could go for a nice spa day." Leah added.

"I've heard the hot tubs in spas are to die for. I bet the water would feel great on our skin." Esme said.

"We have four hot tubs here." Jasper said.

"Yes but we're in those all the time." Alice pouted.

"See at least the girls have the right spirit." Isabella stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. "Please Jacob; let's just try this. If it doesn't work then we do things your way. And I promise I'll try my best to be happy." He stared at her for a moment before he smiled and pecked her lips.

"Alright sweetheart. If it will make you and the other girls happy then we will try it. But boys no showing off in the bar. I mean it! We can't risk exposure." They all nodded.

Jacob wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. And he was pretty sure it was going to blow up in their faces. But for now all that mattered was that his mate, his pack and his family were all excited to try and become part of the town.

If he was being honest with himself, he was pretty excited too. If this worked out then Isabella could find a job in Seattle. She could keep a piece of her world while still walking into his. All he wanted was her happiness.

"_Everything will be alright my love. If it doesn't work I have all the confidence in your ability to make me happy otherwise." _Isabella stirred in his mind again.

"_I would certainly spend eternity trying."_ He felt her resolve. Since he was agreeing to try to live in the human world if it didn't work she'd decided she could try to live totally in his world. 

"_I would certainly enjoy that." _He tilted her chin up and crushed his lips to hers. He let his need and desire for her happiness pour into the kiss. There was no way he would give her up now.

**There we have it people. I really hoped you guys enjoyed that. If I can I'll try to get another chapter to you in a day or so. **


	9. Authors Note Please Read

**Author's Note! **

**Hello everyone! I know you're all curious about my name change but it was a bit necessary. I'd created my Twitter account just for my readers but RL has snuck in there. It's all good. I've created a new Twitter account just for my loyal readers so please follow me skylerblack3. I promise updates are coming very soon. I'm in the writing process right now and I have not abandoned any of my stories. Your patience means the world to me. **

**Skyler Black…oooo I like that! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! It has been wayyyyyy too long since my last post. Sadly I'd lost my writing muse for a while. But thankfully she was returned to me in all her beautiful glory and I'm super excited. I'm a little rusty on my writing so please be patient with me. **

**A few things before we go on…first of all thank you all so much for your patience. Also as you may have noticed I've changed my name, just kinda thought it was time. I hope you all don't mind. To that effect I'd like you all to follow my new account on Twitter SkylerBlack3! **

**Now I'm shutting up so you can get to reading. **

"I do not like this Isabella, not one bit."

Jacob and Isabella had taken the short drive to Seattle to visit with her father's lawyer and were now waiting to see him. It felt like they'd been in this office for hours.

Jacob had been terribly uncomfortable in the car because he'd never really had to ride in one. The few humans that he did business with mostly came to him. And now he was growing restless in his chair. This was driving him insane.

"Jacob, relax. We haven't been waiting that long. Have you really grown that impatient?" Isabella asked placing a calming hand on his arm.

Jacob rolled his eyes and opted not to answer her aloud.

"_What I am growing impatient with are the men in this office looking at my mate as if you were a steak on a platter." _

"_Oh you are being absolutely ridiculous. No one is looking at me." _Although she had to admit she was looking good.

Isabella was wearing short sleeve red shirt with white dots, a black frilly skirt that showed off her beautiful thighs, with a fabulous black and silver belt and the cutest pair of black high heels you've ever seen. Her make-up was flawless and she'd curled her hair so that it fell in soft waves around her face.

She'd dressed Jacob in a simple black button down collard shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans but he was still the most handsome man in the room. Fashion was truly her thing.

"_Sweetheart you can't be that naïve. The man in that corner office there has come in here five times refilling his cup of coffee. No one needs that much caffeine."_

"_Maybe he had a long night." _Isabella suggested.

"_Maybe he wants me to rip his throat out." _Jacob growled.

"_Jacob, honestly control yourself." _

"_Trust me I'm using every ounce of control I possess." _

Before she could comment again her father's lawyer finally stepped out of his office.

Tyler Poseman. There was no other word for that man other than….snake. He was one of the most insufferable men Isabella had ever met. But he and her father had been friends for years. For reasons unknown to Isabella her father trusted this man completely.

"Bellsy, sweetheart! It has been so long." Isabella flinched at the use of the nickname her father had given as a child. "You're looking more and more like your mother everyday. So beautiful." She smiled despite her urge to vomit.

"Hello Ty. It has been a while. How is everything?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"Things are well as you can see. Poseman and Associates is one of the top law firms in this great city. Yes, I'd say life is good." He gaze flickered over to Jacob and he let out an audible gasp. "Who is this young man Isabella?"

Jacob stretched out his hand as he greeted the man in front of him. "Jacob Black, pleasure to meet you."

"Jacob Black? Of Black…" Tyler looked star struck as he reached out to shake Jacob's hand in awe, as well he should.

"Yes that is me." Jacob said meekly.

"Well Mr. Black it is indeed a pleasure to meet you. I've heard much about your business. Your reputation in this town precedes you. Although; I've never seen you in person. I don't think anyone has." He narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"_What exactly is he trying to say?"_ Jacob's mind brushed Isabella's with anger. How dare this man look at him in such a way!

"_Oh I don't know maybe that you're a werewolf whose been hiding out in his big scary mansion for the last 200 years." _Jacob felt Isabella's laughter in his mind and it soothed him that she was teasing him.

"I like to keep to myself. But my Isabella here is attempting to bring me out of hiding." Jacob linked his fingers through Isabella's and possessively brought them to his chest.

"Your Isabella?" Poseman questioned.

"Oh yes Ty! Jacob has asked me to marry him and I've accepted." Isabella smiled brightly and Jacob's grip on her hand tightened with excitement.

"Well congratulations. I didn't know. I mean I don't see a ring."

"Ah yes." Jacob interjected. "That is our next stop once we're done here. I wanted my Isabella to have the perfect ring. And what better way to ensure that other than to allow her to pick it out herself?"

Jacob was so calm and in control that Isabella stood in awe of him. He exuded power from his very pores but yet with her he was as gentle as a lamb. What on earth could a man like this want with her?

"_Everything, my sweetheart. I want everything you have to give me." _

"_I will do my best." _

"_You will do as I say. Everything Isabella. I will accept nothing less."_ She wanted to laugh at him trying to demand she give herself to him completely but instead she decided not to. She simply answered…

"_Yes Jacob." _

"_Very good." _

"Well let's step into my office then. We have much to discuss." Tyler Poseman stepped aside to allow them both entrance.

It turned out that Isabella's father was a lot wealthier than she knew. Although he hadn't made a lot of money, he'd invested wisely. He owned stocks in several lucrative companies and was extremely well off.

The reason Isabella had been called into the office was because her father's new wife believed that since Isabella left home at an early age and she was the one who was left there to "care for" Charlie that Isabella was not entitled to any of the money. She wanted everything and she got it.

Tyler Poseman was extremely shocked when Isabella told him to let her evil stepmother have it all. Although he knew he shouldn't have been surprised at all. After all she was marrying Jacob Black. His family's wealth was no secret. Jacob could give Isabella the money her father left her probably a hundred times over.

"Bellsy, are you certain you don't at least want to fight for ownership of your father's home?" Tyler asked. "All of you childhood memories are in that place."

"Isabella and I will be married soon and we'll be having children of our own. We'll create our own memories. If she wants the house, she can have it."

"Well that is very true Mr. Black but it is Bella's choice."

"I don't want the house Tyler. Jacob is right. We have our future to create. It's just easier to let her have her way on this."

"And you're certain you don't want anything?" Tyler asked again.

"Isabella does not need her father's money. She had a very lucrative career as a celebrity stylist in New York. And anything that she wanted that she could not afford I am more than capable of providing for her. She has said she does not want anything of her father's. Do not question her further." Jacob's tone left no room for argument.

Tyler quickly nodded his head in surrender…and fear.

"Well she will be very happy to hear you have no plans to fight her for anything. I will get all the necessary paperwork drawn up and we can all meet her soon to finish things up."

"That will be great. I can't wait to have all this behind me. I have a wedding to plan." Isabella said happily as she made her way toward the door.

"Thank you Mr. Poseman for all your help." Jacob reached out to shake the man's hand again before they left.

"Of course Mr. Black. Congratulations again on the engagement." Isabella and Jacob both smiled before they exited the office.

"So how did everything go in there?" Edward asked as they headed back down the road. He was acting as their driver for the day.

"Oh Edward please." Isabella said. "You know you heard every word." Edward simply laughed.

"_Stupid vampires and werewolves with your super hearing." _

"_Oh sweetheart don't pout. It is not becoming." _

"_Shut up."_ Isabella stuck out her tongue at Jacob before they both broke out into a fit laughter.

"Where are we going now?" Edward asked driving deeper into town.

"We're meeting Leah, Esme, Alice and Rosalie at the mall." Isabella leaned back against Jacob's strong body and let his woodsy smell take over her senses.

"Oh Esme look at this!" Alice beamed holding up a black Chanel dress. "This would look amazing on you."

"Yes Esme that is beautiful." Leah agreed.

"Oh I don't know. You girls don't think it's a bit much?" Esme questioned.

Leah and Alice both shook their heads. "Esme it's perfect for you. Just perfect." Alice bounced.

"Esme please get the dress. Alice is trying to reclaim her role as fashonista in the house since Isabella is there." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" Alice denied. "I do have to admit though that Isabella has excellent fashion sense. I mean we look great!"

Alice was wearing a simple grey dressed stripped with light pink and highlighted with a thin black belt. Leah was wearing a royal blue dress that showed off her beautiful legs with a killer pair of silver heels. Rosalie's dress was simple, black, and sexy and showed off every curve she had.

Esme looking ever like the mother was wearing a beautiful multicolored dress that stopped just above her knees. She was classy and beautiful.

"Yes we do look very good don't we? Isabella is wonderful at fashion. Perhaps she'd like to open her own boutique." Esme suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Rosalie agreed. "Alice could help her and they'd both get to do what they love."

"We'll have to mention it to the Alpha but I think it's a great idea." Leah said.

Alice was so happy she could do nothing but smile already seeing designs for the store in her mind. She just hoped Jacob would be on board.

"Well we'll have plenty of time to talk with them about that once they arrive. For now let's get back to shopping." Esme said excitedly.

All the girls smiled and turned their attention back to the racks of clothes in front of them.

**Ok you guys I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter from me. I know I have so much lost time to make up for. I'm a little rusty on the writing so I hope that chapter was ok. Anyway I know you all will let me know if it was not. Tell me your thoughts. I can't wait to hear them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello luv! I know you have been waiting on this for a while, your emails and messages have not gone unnoticed but I've been a little busy with RL plus my writing muse had abandoned me once again. But I got a little inspired and decided to give it go. I hope you enjoy. I will try to do some more as soon as possible. **

"No Isabella! I absolutely forbid it!" Jacob paced back and forth as Isabella watched him from beneath the covers.

"Jacob, come on. You have to admit it's a great idea."

Alice had been all too happy to share her idea of opening a boutique with them as soon as they'd gotten to the mall. Isabella was beaming at the thought. She loved fashion and she knew that partnered with Alice, they'd be an unstoppable team.

"We can't do this sweetheart. I know you love fashion but there has to be another way. Online perhaps?"

"Online?! You cannot provide someone with the perfect shopping experience online. Of course they can pick clothes out that way but there's nothing like coming into a store and shopping. Personal attention, customer service. Come on Jake, please." She pleaded.

"Isabella, I would snatch the universe and lay it at your feet if you wanted but this I cannot give you. Maintaining distance from the outside world is key to our survival. We live too long to let ourselves get attached to the human world. There is enough suspicion surrounded our family as it is."

"We'll be careful. We'll only run the store for a few years and then we'll just start hiring people. We can say that the store has gotten so popular that there is no need for us to run it ourselves. That happens all the time in successful businesses." Isabella was determined to keep just this small bit of her own life.

She was already agreeing to give up everything to be with Jacob. She needed at least this one thing.

"_Isabella."_ He spoke in her mind. _"I know you are sacrificing much for me but I will make it worth it for you. I will help you love this life as well." _

"_I know you will. And there are already parts of this life I love. But I'm still human and I can't be locked away in this house for the next 200 years. I wouldn't be truly happy Jacob. Search my mind. Hear the truth in my words." _

He didn't need to search too deeply to see she spoke the truth. But he knew this would be a terrible mistake to allow this. But when he looked at his mate, saw the sadness in her eyes, her easy acceptance of a future she'd never asked for. Being mated to a monster such as he was.

"_You are no monster."_ She soothed. _"You are the man that I love. I didn't ask for this life but you are so much more than I could have ever though to ask for. You are my everything." _

"_And you are mine._" He answered sweetly. "I want to give you this love but my instincts are screaming at me that this would be a mistake." He put his head in his hands.

"Jacob, I promise you we will be careful and the moment you sense danger to us, give the word and everything shuts down."

He ran it over in his head. This really was a small thing in a sense. A store. It would make her happy, it would make Alice happy. Truthfully, it would make all the women in his life happy because it would give them something to do. But it would expose them. It would make them apart of the human world. They would be inviting the city into there lives.

No doubt the fiancé of business mogul Jacob Black opening her own boutique would be a media firestorm. They would want to everything about Isabella. Where she came from, her life, how she and Jacob met and fell in love.

They would have to come up with a very believable background story for their romance. That was Rosalie's department. She could cook up a fairytale like no one else.

"Does that mean yes?" She had been reading his mind and decided it best not to speak. Let him make this decision.

He sighed deeply before he answered her. "Yes sweetheart. You may have your wish." She threw herself into his arms and squeezed hard. "But you will remember your word to me Isabella. The moment I sense danger to us, we pull away. Immediately."

"Ok my love I will agree to your terms. Thank you so much for much agreeing to this. I know its difficult for you but I promise everything will be fine."

"I hope you are right sweetness. But we will be prepared for whatever outcome this new situation will bring."

**That is just a little something. I apologize that it took so long for this. I have not written in a long time and I'm extremely rusty. I have to write a little more to shake off some of this dust. Be patient with me and thank you for sticking with me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Thank you guys so much for all your responses on the last chapter. I'm glad you're still with me. This is just a little something to get you through the weekend…ENJOY!**

"You are amazing at that." Isabella breathed out slowly.

Jacob had just finished thoroughly pleasing her body as only he could and now they both in his bed trying to catch their breaths.

"I feel so bad for leaving you…that way. She continued softly.

The evidence of Jacob's arousal could be very much be seen beneath the thin sheet that covered them.

Jacob and Isabella had yet to consummate their relationship and for that Isabella felt terribly guilty.

"_Isabella!"_ Jacob's protest was sharp in her mind. "You are to stop this line of thinking immediately. You have nothing to feel guilty for. We have been over this. I do not want to make you fully mine in that way until you have fully made up your mind about us."

Isabella sighed deeply. "Jacob, we are engaged."

"Yes we are. But your mind is not completely made up to fully accept the imprint. You cannot lie to me sweetheart, I am in your mind." She remained silent so he continued. "I am not blaming you for your feelings nor am I trying to force you into a decision as I wish to. As the wolf in me is screaming for me to do. I am simply trying to give you time to accept me fully."

"I do accept you, Jacob. And I know you're making many concessions in an attempt to make me happy and I am. I'm so very happy with you. But there is still so much about coming into this life that I don't understand."

He gathered her closer to the shelter of his arms. "It will become clearer over time." He stated simply.

"That is not a response Jacob Black and you know it. I just keep thinking about Shea and Byron. I don't want that to be us."

Jacob rolled over and sat on his elbow to face her. "Isabella, hear me clearly. I do not ever, under any circumstances want you to give yourself to because you feel obligated to prevent me from becoming Byron. It has to be because you love me. You must love me Isabella. Otherwise your acceptance will be for nothing."

"I do love you Jacob. Very much." He shook his head.

"But not enough." He hid from her how much that fact hurt him but…she just needed time. "Not yet anyway. I must be your everything as you are mine. You do not love me that much…yet."

"I wasn't raised that way Jacob. I never had anyone be my everything. Not even my parents. I don't even know how to begin to love as intensely as you love me." Jacob's love for Isabella bordered on obsession. She could read that in his thoughts.

He craved her, breathed her. His every thought was always directed towards her happiness, her safety and just her in general. Like he had said she was his everything. If she rejected the imprint she would leave him broken. He wouldn't even be able to care for the pack he loved so dearly.

Jacob caught the echo of her thoughts and if possible cradled her even closer to him.

"You are capable of exactly that type of love but you will not allow yourself to believe that you are because it is something you have never experienced. I can show it to you."

"Jacob, I want to be everything you need. I just don't know how. I don't know if I can do it."

"I keep telling you that you can. You refuse to listen. You are the most stubborn woman on this planet. I am being as patient as I can with you even now when my wolf screams for me to take what is mine. I know you can give me everything and you will."

Isabella laughed with only a small trace of actual humor. "You can't command me to give you everything."

Jacob laughed in response but his laugh was filled with humor. His voice was deep and Isabella found herself leaning even closer just to hear him better. "Of course I can command you. I am the Alpha male…literally. I command everything in my domain. I command everything that belongs to me and make no mistake my beautiful Isabella, you belong to me."

Isabella knew his words to be true with everything she had in her she knew she was his and his alone. But finding the courage to give yourself over completely to a man who controlled everything around him was no easy thing.

"_Do not worry my love. I will help you."_ Isabella had to laugh. With Jacob always in her mind, her thoughts were never safe but she loved having him there.

For this night, for the time being she would let him have control and snuggle in the warm, safe, loving arms of her Alpha.

"_Always Isabella. I am always in control." _

**Hey guys I know it's short again but my muse is coming back to me…slowly. Give me some time I promise you'll get some longer chapters. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello. I've been away too long once again but I'm here with a little something that I hope will brighten your day. **

Isabella paced the room nervously. Her body was shaking so hard you could hear her teeth chattering. Her eyes glanced from the nightstand to the door and back again. How in the world was she going to explain this to Jacob? How would he handle it? What would he do?

She sighed deeply. She knew Jacob would be home any minute because she'd closed her mind to his. Neither of them could take a lengthy separation from each other, especially not from each other's minds. But this entire situation had completely caught her off guard and she had no idea what to do about it.

Jacob had left her in bed sleeping while he and the guys went to scout out good locations for Isabella and Alice's boutique. Isabella was sleepy deeply and peacefully until she awoke to the sound of the phone in her bedroom ringing.

**Flashback to a few hours ago….**

"**Hello." Isabella said sleepily. **

"**Isabella?" That voice jolted her awake immediately. Randy! How had he gotten this number? **

"**Randy?" She replied shocked. **

"**Isabella, oh thank goodness. I've been so worried about you baby. You were supposed to call me the minute you got to Forks. I didn't hear anything from you and I've been going a little crazy. I call your cell phone and constantly get the machine. Finally I went to your job and Jeremy told me he'd from you. He gave me the number you called him from. He said you'd been in some sort of accident! Are you alright, baby?" His voice had been going a mile a minute. **

**Isabella didn't know whether she was happy to hear his voice or whether she wanted to kill Jeremy for giving him the number. She'd purposefully called Jeremy and not Randy in the hopes that she'd buy herself some time to sort out her feelings for Jacob. But now knowing that she was his imprint changed everything. Jacob thought Isabella still doubted him, doubted their relationship but in truth she didn't. They were soul mates. More than that. They were meant to be and she knew that no matter what her fears, they would find a way to make it work. There was no other choice for either of them. **

"**Randy, calm down. I'm fine. I was in an accident but I'm doing much better now." She was finding it difficult to find her voice. **

"**Well Jeremy said that you were staying at someone's home. Who are they?" Randy didn't even try to hide the suspicion in voice. She couldn't blame him, after all he was a cop. **

"**They are very nice people. I hurt myself near their home and they've been taking care of me." **

"**Taking care of you? Why the hell didn't they take you to the hospital? Isabella, are you in some kind of trouble here? You'd better tell me right now!" She winced at the tone of his voice. **

**Randy was a dominant man and that had always been one of the things she liked about him. But now everything in her was protesting. No one had the right to demand anything of her, except of course for Jacob. **

"_**Isabella?"**_** She heard Jacob's voice in her head, so loving, so in control, so unbelievably sexy. **_**"I feel your distress. What has you upset my sweetheart? Do you need me?"**_** Even as he said the words he sent her the impression of love and comfort. His protection. **

**In return she sent him back warmth and appreciation. **_**"I always need you, Jacob. But I'm fine just talking with a friend. Everything is alright." **_

"_**Of course you always need me woman. I am the love of your life." **_**He chuckled in her mind. **

"_**Go away you arrogant man." **_**She smiled.**__

"_**You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if I went away. Disrespectful woman. Tell Jeremy I said hello." **_**With that Isabella shut her mind off from his. **

**Of course Jacob would assume she was talking to Jeremy. That had been the only person she'd communicated with the entire time she'd been there. She didn't want to lie to him but was not saying anything the same as lying? **

"**Isabella!" Randy screamed into the phone. "Have you heard a word I've said?" **

"**I'm sorry Randy. I was distracted. What were you saying?" **

"**I was just pointing out how its just like you to be this naive and trusting. You don't know anything about these people. They could be rapist, serial killers, anything. And you're just lying around their house like the perfect sacrifice." Isabella couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. **

"**This is not funny in anyway baby. I'm worried about you. I'm coming out there." All at once Isabella started to panic. He simply could not come there. Jacob would kill him or Paul would…or Embry for that matter. Anyone of the guys could. They would not take kindly to his presence at all. **

"**Randy, I understand that you're concerned and it's very sweet of you but this isn't my house. I can't just tell you it's alright for you to come here. It wouldn't be right." She was trying to reason with him but somehow she knew it wouldn't work. **

"_**Isabella? You have closed your mind to mines. Are you sure you're alright?" **_**This time she didn't answer Jacob because she didn't know what to say. **

"**Who are these people that they would not want you to have a friend over? I thought they were taking care of you? They should have no problems with me at all if they are decent, law abiding citizens. Besides if you're really doing better than I can take you back home with me." Isabella wanted to scream. This was going to be a nightmare. **

**Jacob had already made it perfectly clear that he would never allow anyone to take Isabella from him. That was exactly what Randy had in mind. He thought to check on Isabella's well being and then whist her off back to New York. Jacob Black would have none of that. **

"**Randy, please you don't understand…" **

"**No Isabella you don't understand. I've been going absolutely crazy without you here. I miss you so much. I have to see you. I'm getting on a plane in the morning. I'll call you when my flight lands and you can give me the address where you are. I'll see soon." Before she could protest further, he hung up on her. She attempted to call him back three times but he wouldn't answer. She knew that was on purpose. He wasn't going to allow her to talk him out of coming. **

**She sank back down into her pillows and screamed silently. **

**End of flashback. **

The sound of her bedroom door opening brought Isabella out of her musing. When she turned to face Jacob his eyes held both anger and sadness.

"Sweetheart, you are here." He pulled her into the shelter of his arms and just breathed her in. When she'd closed her mind to he'd feared the worst.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" She nuzzled his neck immediately becoming intoxicated by the smell that was simply Jacob. He smelled like both a man and a wolf, woodsy and strong.

"When you closed your mind to me I thought you were…" He didn't continue. He just pulled her tighter against him.

"You thought I what? Ran off on you? Jacob, do you really think I would do that?" She kissed his neck softly.

"I'm always afraid of losing you Isabella. It is my greatest fear." He brought his lips to down to kiss her shoulder through the thin robe she was wearing.

At the first feel of her in his arms, his body stirred to life. His wolf was clawing at him to claim her but he was determined to give her the time she needed to accept him. To fully accept him.

"Isabella, you are kissing me but you still haven't let me inside your mind. I know it is painful for you because it is almost killing me. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong so we can get past this. I need you." Isabella reluctantly allowed Jacob access to her mind, replaying her entire conversation with Randy for him.

His arms became vices around my body. He was holding her to him so tightly she was afraid he would crush her at any moment. But Isabella was smart, she was learning Jacob more and more. She knew better than to ask him to release her. It would only anger him.

"He is coming here." He made it a statement.

"Yes." She answered him softly.

"You are excited to see him." When Isabella made a move to protest Jacob tightened his grip on her in warning. "Before you think to deny it I am in your mind sweetheart. You may not be aware of it but part of you is happy he is coming. You want his company." Jacob couldn't hide the hurt in his voice if he tried.

He thought he was making her happy here, thought she was beginning to love him, to want but deep inside she longed for another man. Jacob's wolf was angered at the thought. Isabella was his…theirs. No one would ever have her. No one would take her from him. No one.

"Jacob please, you're starting to hurt me." His grip on her had become unbearable. She was sure there would be bruising on her body later.

Jacob slowly began to lessen his grip and when Isabella pulled back to look in his eyes they were glowing yellow. She sighed.

"Jacob please calm down. You know that I want to be with you. If I'm seeking Randy's company I didn't know I was. It's probably just because everything has happened so fast and Randy is me trying to hold on to a piece of a normal life." Jacob growled but she ignored him and continued. "I love being here with you. Randy is my friend. He's coming to check on me yes, but I would never let him take me from you."

"He is more than just your friend Isabella. You have been intimate with him. He feels responsible for your safety. He feels he has a claim to you. You didn't even tell him about me."

"He didn't give me the chance to." He turned away from her and went to sit on the bed.

Jacob knew his hold on Isabella was not what he wanted it to be as of yet. He hadn't been lying when he said his greatest fear was of losing her. Their imprint wasn't sealed and knew it was still possible for her to reject him.

"It's not possible Jacob and it's not happening. I want to be here. You aren't forcing me. You have to know how I feel for you. You have to trust me." She pleaded with him.

"I do trust you. These are just my fears Isabella. I can't make them go away just like you can't with yours. Your friend is already on his way so there is little that can be done about that now. But I'm warning you Isabella. Be careful how you interact with his man. My wolf needs you desperately, as does the man in me. You have no idea how much you mean to me or the lengths I would go to keep you at my side. I am a wolf first, a predator…remember that."

Jacob's words should have frightened Isabella; instead they send fire racing through her veins. She wanted him so badly in that moment she could barely control herself. There was something seriously wrong with her.

"There is nothing wrong with you my sweetheart. You are simply beginning to understand who I am and who you are. I am a wolf my love and you are my mate. Nothing will ever change that."

**Ok guys I really hope you enjoyed that. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Its still not as long as I'd like but I wanted to give you guys something so you'd know I'm still around and I haven't forgotten you. I know you guys are waiting patiently on that lemon and trust me it is coming. **

**Anyway I'm fresh off work and going off to get some much needed rest. Enjoy until next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again everyone! I know it's been too long and I'm a bad, bad girl. I won't say too much, I'd just like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Here's a little something to help bring you into 2014! Enjoy!**

Jacob was driving Isabella absolutely insane, but in very good ways. They were currently tangled up in his bed with his buried between her thighs while she moaned and writhed beneath him. She knew what this was, it was him claiming her in the only he could at the moment. Jacob had been completely on edge ever since he'd learned about Randy's impending arrival. Isabella had to do something, anything to try and distract him. She wanted him…badly. But at the same time, she wasn't fully ready for his claim so they'd come to a very satisfying compromise.

"Jacob, please. You're killing me. I don't think I can take much more." Isabella moaned out as he inserted a finger inside her.

He didn't respond. He never did. He just continued to please her; bringing her to edge and back; over and over again. She could hardly breath her body was so on fire for him. In that moment she would have given Jacob anything if he'd asked.

He continued to explore her body until she finally exploded, much to his satisfaction. He knew the guys would be returning from the airport any minute with Isabella's "friend" Randy. He didn't want the man anywhere near Isabella. I mean how could he? He knew her, had been intimate with her. This man had been in Isabella's life for years. She had a bond with him that she hadn't yet developed with Jacob.

Isabella, always a shadow in Jacob's mind picked up on his thoughts and although she wanted to comfort him she was unsure of what to say. Everything that Jacob was thinking was the truth. Randy did know her intimately and they did share a bond.

When Jacob had revealed to her that she was secretly seeking Randy's company, she'd wanted so desperately to be able to deny it. But it really was the truth. And she was almost sure that it wasn't because she wanted to be with Randy or in any way desired for him to remove her from Jacob. She just missed him.

Jacob sighed beside her and rolled off the bed.

"Your friend has arrived my sweetheart. You should get dressed." Isabella jumped off the bed and unsurely began to get dressed. She was trying to hide her excitement but she was really was happy he was coming.

"Isabella there is no need to try and hide your happiness from me. I am in your mind and I can feel it. I know you say he is only a friend but it is more than mere admiration in your thoughts when you think of him. You love him."

Oh how badly she'd wanted to deny that but again it was the truth. She did love Randy. They'd been friends for years before they'd made the decision to take their relationship to another level. They'd both been fighting their feelings, afraid it would ruin their amazing friendship. But for them it'd been quite the opposite. Making the transition from friends to lovers had been easy for them because they'd simply melded the two together. Although neither of them was very vocal about the way they felt for one another, Isabella had always thought eventually that Randy would be her husband. She'd been looking forward to sharing a life with him. Now that wouldn't happen.

"Forgive me for ruining your life Isabella!" Jacob snapped immediately drawing her attention. Of course he'd heard her thoughts. She would have to get better at censoring her thoughts.

"Jacob, you're misinterpreting what you heard. I have not said or even thought that you imprinting on me ruined my life. It's just a surprise. I wasn't expecting this and neither were you. I'm not saying that I don't love it here or that I don't enjoy being with you because I do but Jacob you have to understand that I had a life before all this happened. Randy was very good to me and I really love him. I'm sorry but I can't just make that go away. Please understand."

"Understand? Of course I understand! I had a life too Isabella. I have an entire family to protect. I didn't ask to be your imprint anymore than asked for me to imprint on you. Over night you have become my entire life. These people, my family who I have spent over 200 years protecting will mean nothing to me if I lose you. If you were to ever walk away from me I would destroy them, nothing would be able to stop me. My wolf would take full control Isabella and I would destroy them all before I left this earth."

"Is that meant to scare me? Why in the world would you even tell me something like that? I know what would happen to you if I rejected the imprint and I've promised I wouldn't do that."

"Do you think I want you to stay with me because you feel obligated to? Because you're afraid of what I'll do to my family or to you if you left me? No. I don't want you that way Isabella. I want you to love me. You have to love me. We will be together for a very long time sweetheart. The years will be endless if you do not love me, if you are unhappy."

Isabella stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think it's possible for me to ever be unhappy with you. Jacob yes I'm happy to be seeing Randy and yes I still love him. But you are slowly changing things for me. You don't think I know the sacrifices you've made for me? You don't think I know how hard it is for you not to claim me with your wolf screaming in your head? You do those things because you love me and because you want me to come to you freely. Well my heart, I'm here and not because I feel obligated."

Isabella brought her hand down to intertwine with Jacob's. She laid his hand flat on her chest and held it there.

"I'm here because my heart races every time I even think of you and when I get close to you, sometimes I feel like it will pop right out of my chest. I'm here because every time you touch me you set my body on fire. I'm here because whenever you brush my mind I feel love and safety and total acceptance. I'm here because I want you so bad, sometimes I can't even breathe." Jacob crashed his mouth against Isabella instantly sweeping her in a firestorm of passion.

Her words had shocked him, moved him. He wanted her, needed her so bad he didn't know how much longer he could stand it. His love for her was starting to border on obsession. He knew he'd have to be very careful while Randy visited. His wolf could sense Isabella's excitement for the other man's presence and he was not happy about it. Jacob would be working extra hard to maintain his control during this visit.

"Hey guys?" Embry's voice sounded in Jacob's bedroom causing him and Isabella to break their kiss. "I hate to break you guys up here but ahh Isabella's friend is getting antsy." Isabella couldn't miss the fact that Embry sounded more than a little annoyed.

"Randy hasn't been rude…has he?" She asked shyly.

"Nah, just nosey. He's been asking a thousand questions. I mean I know its just because he's been worried about you and all but jeeze. You know for a second there I thought he was going to ask to search the car." Isabella chuckled and kissed Embry on the cheek as she passed him going out the door.

Jacob was close on her heel with Embry flanking behind him.

"_Jake."_ Embry started in Jacob's mind. "_He seems like a really nice guy. He was telling us some things about how he and Isabella first met and how he feels about her and everything. I think he really loves her. And….he's a pretty good guy."_ Jacob growled lowly but otherwise didn't speak. _"Sorry big bro." _

Jacob watched Isabella's face carefully as her eyes locked with Randy's. Her smile as he breathed her name. He felt the different emotions that poured into her body at her first sight of Randy; surprise, admiration, lust, protection and then love. He watched as she ran into the arms of another man, watched the man throw his arms around her and bury his face in her hair. His wolf hearing picked up the sounds as Randy whispered to Isabella about how worried he'd been, how much he loved and missed her, how good she looked and how badly he wanted her. And then Jacob felt his snatch hold of him once Isabella's body flared to life at another man's words. She wanted him as badly as he did her. She loved and missed him just the same. Even if Jacob hadn't been in her mind reading her thoughts he would have known.

And then Randy's lips connected with Isabella's. Jacob felt a kind of sick desire to kill consume him; he gave himself over to it. He let the wolf consume him, let it take control, he'd never felt bloodlust so strong in all his life. No one was safe.

**And there we have it! I hope you guys enjoyed that little bit. If you saw any mistakes, sorry. Tell me your thoughts. Again, Happy New Year! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go. Enjoy! **

Time slowed down. Everything around the alpha seemed to still. Jacob could feel the red haze slowly blanketing his mind, consuming him. This man had dared to come into the alpha's home and touch his mate. No one had a right to Isabella except him. No one. Jacob could hear the sharp protests of his brother and his pack members in his head but nothing seemed to reach him.

Adding to the anger that was already soaring in his mind was the protest he could hear in Isabella's mind. Randy was touching her, kissing her. And it felt…wrong.

His grip on her was too tight. Jacob's was always perfect. His lips, trying to force hers to part felt sloppy and cold, where Jacob's lips always lit a firestorm in her bloodstream. She wanted Randy's hands off of her.

She'd been so excited to see him originally but now that he was here and touching her, she wanted him back in New York as soon as was humanly possible. She could feel the anger seething in Jacob. She felt his wolf taking control, the only thing preventing Jacob from attacking Randy was the fact that Isabella still remained in his arms and Jacob wouldn't risk hurting her. Not for any reason.

When Randy finally released Isabella, Jacob let out a growl from deep within his chest. No one in the room could miss the fact that Embry had repositioned himself to meet an attack from Jacob in case he lost full control. Paul on the other hand had positioned himself to aid Jacob if necessary. Embry sent him a sharp look in warning.

"_You will not interfere."_ Embry commanded Paul. It wasn't very often he used his authority as beta but there were so many ways this could go wrong. In this instance Paul's quick temper would not be tolerated.

"_Jacob?" _Isabella's voice in his mind instantly drew both his attention and his wolf's. _"I know you're angry and I know he had no right to touch me but I beg you to remember that he doesn't yet know that I belong to you. I'm going to tell him now but Jacob I need you with me. You have to come back to me. I'll never let him take me from you. Come back my heart. I need you." _

Jacob felt himself slowly returning to awareness. His wolf was very reluctantly allowing Jacob control of himself. Isabella could feel Jacob's warmth, love and comfort slowly filling her mind. She visibly relaxed and allowed herself to slip away from Randy, knowing her close proximity had been the only thing keeping him safe.

"_Forgive me my sweetheart."_ Jacob whispered softly.

"_There is nothing to forgive. I never should have allowed him to come here. This is my fault."_ Jacob could hear the deep regret in Isabella's voice and he instantly sent her thoughts of comfort and forgiveness.

Isabella felt like an utter fool. Jacob had warned her of this. He'd told her how much his wolf needed her and how afraid he was of losing her. But she didn't listen. Jacob could have killed Randy for kissing her, she knew that in his mind he'd come very close to doing so. It would have been no one's fault but her own. Randy didn't belong there. She did love him but not anywhere close to the capacity in which it had been. There wasn't room for him in her life or in her heart. She knew that already so why this? Why allow him to come there and place everyone in Jacob's care in danger? If Jacob had felt that he was losing Isabella he would have harmed anyone to keep her, including Embry if he'd chosen to interfere; which he clearly had planned to do. This was stupid. Isabella was no better than Shea.

"_My love, you are being too hard on yourself. You are nothing like her. I don't blame you, never that. I am asking so much of you in such a short time. Of course you are trying to hold on to the things and people that are familiar to you. I should have had more control. I know the way he feels about you. I should have been expecting him to react in that way. I should have prepared my wolf. This one is on me sweetheart."_

Isabella sighed.

"_We both know that is not the truth. This…is all me." _ She made a move to go around Embry to stand at Jacob's side.

He immediately pulled her into his arms and into a very passionate kiss. Isabella was lost the moment his lips touched hers. Jacob growled when he tasted the other man on her lips but that fierce growl only produced a moan from Isabella. She threw her arms around his neck and gave herself over to his control.

He kissed her thoroughly. He kissed her until she was breathless, kissed her until she felt her knees would give out under the weight of his passion for her. When they finally broke apart and Isabella caught a look at Randy's face, it was epic.

"Bella? What is this? Who is this man?" Randy almost sounded like a spoiled child, his lip poked out like a toddler who's just had his favorite toy taken away.

"Jacob Black." Jacob said confidently. "Welcome to my home Mr. Fowler. Or do you prefer Officer Fowler? It is a pleasure to have you visit with us. My Isabella has been very excited to see her dear friend." Jacob made sure to put special emphasis on the word "friend". He wanted to make it clear that whatever Randy had shared with Isabella in the past was more than over.

"Your Isabella? Her dear friend?" Randy was at a lost for words. "Bella what is going on here? Who is this?"

"This Jacob, Randy. My fiancé." Isabella pulled herself closer to Jacob, allowing him to wrap her in the shelter of his strong arms.

"Fiancé? What are you talking about? You've been here less than a month! You don't know anything about him! What are you thinking? And what about us?"

"What about us? Randy, you and I have not been in a relationship for a long time and I told you I only wanted to be friends. I made that very clear." Isabella was very sure about that. She did love Randy but she hadn't wanted a serious relationship. She was focused on her career.

"Bella, you told me you didn't want to be with me because you wanted to focus on work. And now you're standing here telling me you're engaged to some man you just met!" Isabella flinched at Randy's harsh tone.

"Mr. Fowler, while I realize you are upset by Isabella news I must insist that you cease taking that tone of voice with her. She does not belong to you and therefore in all honesty she does not owe you any explanations about her decision to marry me. She is offering you explanations as a courtesy only. I am allowing it because she feels as if you deserve to know the truth but do not test the level of my patience."

Jacob's expression never changed and his voice never rose in anger but something about his tone had Randy nearly frozen in fear. When he looked at Randy the man saw death in eyes, the desire to kill. Randy could take a hint. Jacob Black was letting him know in no uncertain terms that Isabella Swan was off limits. There was something about this entire situation that wasn't right. Jacob Black oozed power and control. You could tell from the house that he was wealthy, probably drowning in money. What in the world did a man like that want with Isabella? She was beautiful of course. But Bella was simple. Even living in New York and working in fashion, meeting some of the most famous people in the word she'd never been impressed by money or status. What made this man so different? He'd done something to Bella. He was somehow forcing her to be here with him and Randy wasn't going to rest until he got to the bottom of it.

"Forgive me Mr. Black if I sounded harsh. Bella is a very good friend of mine and I care about her safety. I wasn't aware that she was looking to get married so this is all catching me by surprise." Randy was trying to sound polite but he really just wanted to drag Bella out of there and demand she tell him the truth.

"I'm not sure that Isabella was necessarily looking to get married because I know I certainly had no plans on it. But when we met the chemistry between us was undeniable. The way I feel about her goes far beyond the definition of love. She is my everything."

Randy wanted to vomit. But as he looked at Bella staring into the eyes of Jacob Black, looking at the man as if he'd hung the stars in the sky he felt anger. He'd been in Bella's life for years; supported her, provided her with comfort. He'd been everything to her, hoping that when she decided to spend her life with someone it would be him. He'd come to that god forsaken place to bring Bella home and that was exactly what he planned to do. No one was going to stop him from getting out there, least of all her new annoying fiancé Jacob Black.

**And there we have it! See I didn't make you guys wait too long this time did I? How stupid Randy must be to try and take the alpha's woman. I hope that you all enjoyed that and I very much look forward to hearing your thoughts. **

**I like to say this every now and again…thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing, even those who read and don't review. I really appreciate you guys for all of your continued support. I'm really considering taking this story and revamping it a bit and putting it out there in the world a bit. I think we need some good werewolf books, vampires are taking over. Give me your thoughts on the matter. I know you guys will be honest with me.**


End file.
